What If?
by Blossomstripe
Summary: What if some things didn't happen the way they actually happened? Like, say Hollykit lived instead of Birchfall, or Cloudtail wasn't the kit Princess picked to be Firestar's apprentice! What would happen? Look inside and find out...
1. Hollykit Lived Instead Of Birchkit

**My list of stories... WHAT IF? **

**Example: What if Squirrelflight loved Stormfur?**

**What if Leafpool and Crowfeather stayed together?**

**Etc. Etc. Etc.**

**Go crazy with the suggestions! I'm used to it...!**

**And if I really like a suggestion... I'll write a whole fanfic about it! SO lots of chapters!**

**I'll just write something**

* * *

_What If... Hollykit lived... and Birchkit didn't! (Gasp... How could you put Birch to death)_

Hollykit looked at where Firestar was signalling her with his tail, the young grey she kit stepped forward, her head held high, despise all the eyes on her... she stopped walking when she settled in front of Firestar, her tail high, trying to seem stronger than she was

She spotted Brambleclaw, a warrior who used to play with her as a kit sitting at the back of the crowd... he gave her a warm smile, and she let out a sigh of relief

"This is a good day for ThunderClan," the ginger leader began "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Hollykit, from this moment until you earn your warrior name, you will be Hollypaw!"

Hollypaw's eyes widened and she gazed around the clearing, thoughts echoing inside her head

_I'll be the best apprentice the clans have ever seen _she thought to herself

She scanned the crowd for her mentor… and spotted several she cats and toms looking excited

"Rainwhisker, you are ready for your first apprentice… You will by Hollypaw's mentor!"

She spotted his dark grey pelt moving through the crowd… her eyes shone with excitement

She scampered towards him and his eyes lit up with happiness

"Rainwhisker, you have known loss and pain," Hollypaw remembered the stories of Willowpelt, she had died saving her son Sootfur, who was Rainwhisker's littermate

"I know you will pass on your strength to Hollypaw and train her to be a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of!" Firestar finished

"_Hollypaw! Hollypaw! Hollypaw!" _ her parents yowled especially loud… And then name echoed in her head _Hollypaw… _

Whitepaw rushed over to her "Nice to meet you Holly_paw_!"

Hollypaw smiled at her new denmate

"Maybe we can explore the territory together! And then we can have some battle practice… only if Rainwhisker and Brackenfur come to an agreement on it,"

Hollypaw dipped her head and rushed over to her mentor "Can we explore the territory with Whitepaw? And then do battle practice?"

Rainwhisker laughed "Maybe," he told her "C'mon Whitepaw, I'm sure Brackenfur will let you,"

Whitepaw rushed over and yowled excitedly "Let's go!"

* * *

Hollypaw was pointed out to everything… The Sky Oak, The ShadowClan Border, The WindClan Border, The Old Thunderpath, The Lake…

She knew it all now… now that she was a warrior

Hollypaw was a name long forgotten now… the name that would go down in history was Hollystorm… daughter of Ferncloud and Dustpelt

* * *

Hollystorm let out a loud yowl "Pick me! Pick me!" she laughed

Brambleclaw looked at her "Okay, you can go on the sunhigh patrol to the WindClan border with…" he looked around "Rainwhisker, Mousepaw and Spiderleg… and Hazelpaw, she hasn't been on any patrols lately,"

Hollystorm nodded "Yes Brambleclaw," she told him respectively, Hazelpaw was her first apprentice, and she smiled to herself

She raised her tail for her patrol to follow, her eyes focused ahead

* * *

I'm the born leader of this clan

I am destined for greatness

Just keep wishing that and good things will come

* * *

"_Firestar's dead!" _

Hollystorm gave a gasp of surprise and she spun around from where she had just sent a black Darkforest tom reeling

The ginger body was laying on the grass, like he was sleeping… but no sign of his chest moving… which gave away he was dead

"_Is Brambleclaw our leader now?"_

"_Is he really dead?"  
_

* * *

"_I say these words before StarClan… Hollystorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!"_

I remember gasping with shock… and stepping forward nervously like the day I became an apprentice

Whitewing, my best friend gave me a shove and pushed me forward

I exchanged glances with her and walked forward slowly, my eyes wide "I will do everything I can to protect and defend this clan," she vowed

* * *

"_He's losing a life!" _Jayfeather, Leafpool's son cried

_Please don't let it be his last_

"Bramblestar!" she called to him, his eyes flickered open gently "Hollystorm, I knew you were destined to be leader the moment you became an apprentice… Goodbye, my holly," and his eyes closed for the final time

"I can't be leader!" she screamed, her eyes wild with terror

Whitewing, who was beside her looked at her "Hollystorm calm down!" she meowed, but it didn't work

Hollystorm took off… How can I be leader, when I've- she ran into the lake!

No… I need to tell someone, but the water was deep now from the rain "Help me!" she screamed but she was struggling to keep her head above water

Whitewing appeared by the shore "Hollystorm! I'm coming!" she wailed getting ready to leap

Hollystorm breathed water once more "Don't come in Whitewing! You'll die too,"

Whitewing didn't seem to hear her, she leapt into the water and gripped her scruff in her teeth and swam back to camp with strong power in her legs

Hollystorm world went black… and she collapsed into emptiness

* * *

She opened her eyes, eyes were all around her… blue, green, amber, golden, brown

Green eyes to Whitewing

Blue eyes to Jayfeather

"Whitewing… Jayfeather?" she asked confusedly

"We're here Holly_star…"_

**Okay… suggestions open! 0,0**


	2. Crookedstar Never Broke His Jaw

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**I was wondering… with the Briarlight not being crippled, could I mix that with Bumblestripe being crippled instead? Kk, 3 or 4 peeps have suggested Briarlight not being crippled**

**Looks like you all love that idea, maybe… I'll add that as an actual story**

**I MIGHT MAKE A STORY**

**Briarlight wasn't crippled!**

**Okay**

**WHAT IF CROOKEDSTAR NEVER BROKE HIS JAW...? (Takes place when Goosefeather finds them)**

* * *

Stormkit heard the mangled tom let out a growl "Did you think I wouldn't notice you?" A growl edged his mew

Oakkit's fur bushed out "Let's get out of here!"

"Not yet." Stormkit showed his teeth "You're on RiverClan territory! Get off our land!" he hissed at the tom

Oakkit's claws unsheathed "Go and steal someone else's herbs!"

The tom's gaze narrowed "How dare you?" His ears flattened

Stormkit felt sick "He's going to kill us!" Oakkit croaked

"Run!" Stormkit turned and scrambled through the mallow. He skidded to a halt on the first stepping stone, then leaped again

Oakkit landed beside him "Help!" he wailed as his hind paw slipped off the stone. Stormkit grabbed his brother's scruff before Oakkit could slide into the swirling water

"Thanks!" Oakkit regained his balance and jumped to the next stone. The tom yowled at them. Stormkit hurtled after his brother

"You don't get away from Goosefeather that easily!" the old cat snarled. Stormkit felt hot breath on his heels and jagged claws spiked his tail. He let out a squeal and jumped to the final rock and leaping onto the bank "Run Oakkit! He's coming!" he squealed, his eyes wide with terror

When he felt safe, because he no longer heard pawsteps thudding behind him

He looked behind him, there was no scary grey tom hurtling after them

He instantly recognized Mudfur's yowl "What are you two doing out here? Don't you know what kind of foxes would make a meal out of you?"

Stormkit held his head high while Oakkit ducked his head in embarrassment "That cat chased us! I could've fell in the river!" he protested

Mudfur pricked his ears "Which cat?"

"_You don't get away from Goosefeather that easily!"_ the old cat had snarled

"Goosefeather!" Stormkit and Oakkit squeaked in sync, and then they looked at each other in shock

"Are you sure, a medicine cat wouldn't harm kits… Maybe he was just scaring you,"

"No, he ripped my tail!" Stormkit hissed, showing Mudfur his stubby tail with claw marks on it

"Quick, let's head back to camp! We shall tell Hailstar and see what he thinks,"

* * *

Stormkit walked into camp with wide eyes

Petalkit ran up to him "Are you alright? I was worried sick!"

"_Worried?_" he let out a soft purr "I'm alright,"

"What happened you your tail?" it was Brambleberry, the medicine cat

"Come to my den, you need cobwebs to stop the bleeding and marigold to make sure to it doesn't get infected," she told him, leading him through

He shook his head, _Goosefeather was a medicine cat? Some medicine cat he must be!_

As she laid him down he asked her "Do you know Goosefeather?"

Brambleberry didn't look at him as he spoke, she squirted some marigold juices onto his tail and he squealed in pain

"I know Goosefeather…" then she completely changed the subject "Who did this to your tail, get caught in a bramble bush?"

Stormkit's nose twitched "No, Goosefeather did it to me!"

"_No he didn't, stop being stupid," _she told him

Stormkit shook the marigold juices off "You don't be stupid, you wanted to know… you know, if you don't trust me, I don't want you or your stinking herbs!" he retorted, and he left the den angrily

* * *

Rainflower, my mother, came up and gave me a huge lick on my cheek "You are such a brave kit, running away from a mean medicine cat… Oakkit told me you planned out a battle strategy, I always knew you were special my little Stormkit,"

He raised his head in pride, "I scared him off… and look! I got my first battle wound!" he showed his mother his scarred tail

Her eyes shone with pride "Oh my big brave Stormkit… I can tell when you watch a clan meeting… _Stormstar," _she told him, her eyes bright

Stormkit let out a loud mew… Oakkit was beside him, his eyes narrowed and his ears flattened

Oakkit let out a mew "I almost fell in the river…" he told Rainflower

"You're a brave kit too… you will be Stormstar's deputy… Oakheart, after your father,"

Oakkit looked a bit taken aback, his face, you could read his thoughts like a book

_Deputy! I should be leader, I'm stronger than Stormkit_

And from that day… those two brothers had never been as close

* * *

"You will be known as Stormpaw… Cedarpelt, you are ready for another apprentice, you have suffered pain and loss, teach all of this to young Stormpaw," Hailstar's yowl came from the rock he was sitting on

Brambleberry was giving him a cold glare

Petalpaw rushed up to him "Stormpaw!" she cheered, first to cheer his new name

"Petalpaw!" he cheered back… the two had become good friends, and he almost thought of her as a slightly older sister

She gave him a friendly look "Come on… I'll show you the territory," she told him

"Shouldn't Cedarpelt? He is my mentor," he pointed out

Oakpaw gave him a cold glare… on the other paw, the brothers hadn't been that good of friends

Oakpaw was good friends with Volepaw, while he was good friends with Volepaw's sister Petalpaw

Stormpaw rolled his eyes and turned his back rudely

"_Well, Cedarpelt is going to the medicine cat den with Brambleberry… so…" _she told him

"Okay, let's go!" he told her

"Wait! We want to come too!" it was Fallowtail's new kits… Willowkit and Graykit

"You're only three moons, you have to wait until you're six…" Petalpaw told them, amusement in her pale green eyes

"Please! We'll be really good… see watch this crouch," Graykit got into a lopsided crouch that looked like she was stalking a piece of grass

"Yeah, keep improving, we've got to go! Seeya!" Petalpaw called kindly and then shoved Stormpaw "Run, run, run!" she told him and the young cats took off into the territory

Stormpaw eyes were bright and excited, Petaldust, who had been a warrior for a moon now was looking at him brightly

* * *

"Come on Stormpaw! This is your warrior assessment! Cedarpelt has trained you well enough to do it!"

Stormpaw uncertainly glanced at the ground "Fine, I'll give it my all if _you_ believe in me!"

"Of course I believe in you!" she retorted

Stormpaw purred, he thought to himself… _only her opinion matters_

He raced towards the stream and watched the fish carefully, his eyes narrowed

Suddenly, a large trout sped past! He shot his paw into the stream and flicked it out onto the shore, he nipped it on the back of the neck and then it lay limp on the grass

"Score!" he muttered to himself, and he blinked as he spotted a carp

_This was going to be a long day_

* * *

"Stormpaw, your warrior name is now Stormfur!"

"_Stormfur! Stormfur! Stormfur!"_

Stormfur rushed over to his mother, who had recently had a head injury from a dog

"I did it mother!"

Rainflower purred loudly "I knew you could…"

Petaldust rushed over and licked his cheek affectionately "Come on! Let's go for a walk!"

He glanced proudly around the clearing, Shellheart, the deputy and his father gave him a proud nod, while the other apprentices, Willowpaw and Graypaw scampered up to him "We'll be warriors one day!" they both meowed in sync

Beetlenose shrugged slowly "You had to make it sometime," he muttered, not seeming very pleased to have Stormfur as his denmate again

_I won't let anyone ruin this moment, not even Beetlenose!_

"Stormfur, you coming?" Petaldust's voice rose above the crowd of cats surrounding him

"Sure!" he followed the beautiful she cat out of the camp and they walked side by side, tails entwined

"Willowpaw has eyes for you…" she meowed uneasily

"You know I only have eyes for one pretty she cat, and that is you!" Stormfur laughed, pushing her over, causing her to roll down a small hill "Hey!" she snapped, slowly getting to her paws

He pelted down the hill, the starlight glittering above them, it seemed like such a perfect moment until Stormfur remembered "_Vigil!"_

* * *

He sat by the camp entrance, side by side with Oakheart, who let out the occasional growl every now and then

Stormfur pricked his ears, he heard a rustle, and he smelt ThunderClan! Before he could let out a warning yowl, he was leapt on by a dark brown tabby with gleaming yellow eyes

Oakheart yowled as loud as he could and RiverClan cats came streaming out of their dens their eyes wide with terror

Ottersplash poked her head out of the nursery, her eyes filled with terror, and fear for her kits, Sedgekit, Loudkit, and Reedkit

Timberfur fled to the nursery to help his mate and her kits

Stormfur kicked the tabby off him and leapt viciously, claws unsheathed, but the ThunderClan cat was quick and nimbly avoided him

"Come and get me fox heart!" the tabby taunted, his claws unsheathing and sheathing into the dirt

Stormfur crouched down, and slowly moved forward, his eyes narrowed and he hissed angrily, his tail lashing

"What's wrong kittypet? Too frightened?" the tabby taunted again until Stormfur couldn't take it anymore, he leapt and clawed the tabby on his shoulder, a strong, firm blow and he felt blood run onto his claws "Who's the kittypet now?" he gave the tom a nasty bite on the paw and that sent him running to the entrance of his camp

One down, a lot to go!

He saw Petaldust struggling to fight off a bright ginger tom, and Stormfur instantly recognized the ThunderClan deputy, Sunfall

Stormfur leapt over the fighting cats and landed on Sunfall's back, digging his claws deep into the ginger tom's fur

Sunfall flipped over, exposing Stormfur's soft belly and clawed into his stomach

Petaldust let out a screech of shock and flung herself at Sunfall "Stay away from him!" she screeched so loud, I thought ShadowClan must've heard it

Sunfall was thrown back in surprise and the two cats fought, none backing down

Stormfur got to his paws slowly, and Brambleberry rushed out with some cobwebs "Get into my den now!" she hissed at him, her icy blue eyes narrowed

Stormfur remembered their quarrel when he was a kit _can't she just grow up?_

He noticed Willowpaw and Graypaw looking lost and he signalled them to where Petaldust was fighting

_At least she should be safe…_

Brambleberry glared at him with an evil look, making Stormfur feel very uncomfortable

He laid down on the moss and blood loss made him fall to sleep

* * *

He woke up in a grassy meadow, he saw a speckled grey she cat

"Hello Stormfur, I am your father's mother… Speckledleaf," she told him, her eyes the same pale blue as Shellheart's

"I believe you," he sniffed suspiciously "Why am I here?"

"I am here to take you to StarClan..." her mew was filled with kindness, and sympathy

Stormfur opened his mouth in shock "I didn't even get that badly hurt though! I mean, what about Petaldust? And our kits! Send me back! Please send me back!" his mew came out as a whisper

"Why don't you ask Brambleberry how you got injured, I'm sure she'd be glad to tell you!" her mew was filled with anger "Not even StarClan would believe that a simple argument could cause a medicine cat to kill another!"

"She-She killed me?"

"Yes… And I'm afraid no one will be able to tell, until _'The curious storm will nose through the berries and destroy the evil'"_

"My daughter!"his mew was certain "Petaldust is expecting kits?"

"Yes… and we must send a warning to her father, Hailstar… I'm concerned, and I'm sure Brambleberry will hurt her too!"

His eyes closed and he followed the speckled grey she cat with the pale blue eyes into the starlight

_Goodbye Shellheart, Raindapple, Oakheart, Petaldust… Oh my dear Petaldust_

* * *

**I know that was **_**super **_**long and poor Stormfur was murdered by Brambleberry**

**I mean! Great StarClan Brambleberry, forget and forgive, isn't that what medicine cats are for?**

**Next up is: What if, Swiftpaw lived, and Brightpaw didn't!**


	3. Swiftpaw Lived Instead Of Brightpaw

**What if Brightpaw died instead of Swiftpaw? (CONGRATS SWIFT LOVERS)  
Well I'll tell you what would happen!**

**Cloudtail: LONER  
Amberkit/Dewkit/Snowkit/Whitewing: OBLITERATED! NEVER EXISTED**

**Dovewing/Ivypool: NEVER EXISTED  
Prophecy: Meh, everyone dies *Cheery smile* Thanks for you cleverness Brightpaw!**

Swiftpaw felt his eyes blankly open _where, where am I?_

He felt tired, and pain all over his body "Where's Brightpaw?" the memories came haunting back

_The dogs, Brightpaw, her eye!_

He managed to get to his paws "Brightpaw?" his mew was small

Cinderpelt's blue eyes were narrowed, sadness tinged in the centre "What's wrong, where's Brightpaw?" Swiftpaw asked urgently

"Brightpaw is with StarClan young Swiftpaw… what you did was a very dangerous stunt! And we lost one of our young cats because of it! And if Fernpaw hadn't told us, you would be dead too!" Cinderpelt's voice was harsh, but there was a tad of sympathy

"She-She's dead? Ar-Ar-Are you sure?" his voice was… heartbroken, he loved Brightpaw… and he was sure Brightpaw loved him back

"Go back to sleep young one… it'll all be better in the morning," her gentle mew soothed him and he managed to close his eyes, wondering if when he woke up, Brightpaw would be beside him, pestering him to get up for training with Whitestorm and Longtail

His eyes flickered open "Brightpaw?" he meowed, same as before

But he wasn't in the apprentice den still, he was where he was last time… the medicine cat den, which means Brightpaw was gone

He got to his paws, even though it ached like a fox biting his leg off

The black and white tom collapsed in the clearing "Brightpaw!" he screamed

Cats came out of their dens, their eyes filled with terror of an attack but then they saw Swiftpaw… and nothing was wrong

_I'm never going to have a mate, never going to have kits!_

"Swiftpaw, come with me, we need to walk," it was his mentor, Longtail, his tail rested comfortingly on his shoulder

Swiftpaw looked desperately at him "Brightpaw isn't dead is she! You guys are just making fun of me, punishing me for what I did… Oh please stop it then!" he wailed like a kit away from his mother

Goldenflower rushed over to him and licked him all over "Oh Swiftpaw! She hunts with StarClan,"

"No! She doesn't, go away all of you! I know she'd never stop looking for me if I had died, and I will do the same for her! I _will _find her!" Swiftpaw spat, racing out of camp

"Brightpaw?! Brightpaw!" he wailed, running to Sunningrocks, and by the river

"Brightpaw?" his mew was high and worried now

A RiverClan patrol was looking at him strangely, but he ignored them, besides asking them "Have you seen Brightpaw?"

He recognized Featherpaw and Stormpaw, Graystripe's kits "Why? Is she missing?"

Stonefur and Mistyfoot were glancing uneasily, their matching blue eyes nervous

"We just went to chase dogs off the territory! Because Bluestar won't make us warriors!"

Featherpaw broke in "You're not a warrior, you're old enough!" she told him

Swiftpaw ignored her "The dogs attacked us! And I must've passed out, and our clan found us… they told me Brightpaw was dead!" his voice was sad

"Well, why are you looking for her then?" Stormpaw asked, surprised

"She _must _be alive! She _must_ be!" his voice showed that he wanted no one to argue with him

Featherpaw and Stormpaw looked at each other uncertainly and Mistyfoot and Stonefur shuffled their paws "Well, this time, I think she is in the stars looking down at you now,"

Swiftpaw's eyes watered "Brightpaw…"

(A moon later)

Swiftpaw stood beside Thornpaw… Thornpaw was Brightpaw's brother, and his eyes were still hardened with grief, like Swiftpaw's

_No, not Brightpaw, her name is Brightheart… her heart was always bright, like how her eyes shone when we spent time together_

"There are two new warriors among us," Firestar, the new leader yowled

_Thank StarClan for Firestar, I would've been an apprentice till I was an elder if she stayed leader… I miss her though_

Bluestar had died protecting Firestar from the dogs that killed Brightpaw

He was there, he helped the dogs fall over into the gorge… he remembered the satisfaction that sizzled through his black and white pelt

_I'd kill them all myself if I wanted to!_

Firestar leapt down and landed in front of them "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices, they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn," Swiftpaw's heart pounded with excitement, but sadness welled in his eyes

Swiftpaw and Thornpaw walked side-by-side towards the ginger tom, formerly a kittypet

"Swiftpaw and Thornpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Thornpaw meowed seriously

"I do, and so does Brightpaw," he meowed, causing gasps from the clearing, Firestar was looking slightly annoyed, but he said nothing "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior names,"

Thornpaw walked forward, brushing fur with the former kittypet "Thornpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Thornclaw," Firestar stepped back "StarClan honours your courage and battle skills and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

"Swiftpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Swiftheart, StarClan honours your thoughtfulness and courage and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

Swiftheart interrupted, before the cats could cheer "And Brightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Brightheart, StarClan honours your kindness and loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

Angry glances were cast, but he didn't care, he began to chant "Thornclaw! Swiftheart! Brightheart!" and soon the rest of the clan began to chant along

"Swiftp-heart I need to talk to you in my den!" Firestar snapped, flicking his tail for him to follow

Swiftheart entered the den "I know what you're going to say! _You can't interrupt a ceremony_!" he mimicked Firestar's mew "But I don't care… Brightheart will live on!"

Firestar shot back "You should _never_ interrupt a warrior ceremony!" Firestar snapped, anger in his green eyes

"Yeah who cares? I'm on a vigil now if you haven't noticed! You're breaking the warrior code _kittypet_," he snickered, walking out of the den and settling beside Thornclaw, a voice whispered in his ear

"What you did was a very brave thing," _Brightheart!_

"Brightheart!"

"Yes Swift_heart_ I'm here to congratulate you!"

"Thanks Bright, I miss you, and the kits we would've had," Swiftheart apologised

"Don't worry… I've coming back Swift, and you'll know it,"

Swiftheart was confused as he blinked sleepily, the sun had come up but Brightheart's words still haunted him

_Don't worry, I'm coming back Swift, and you'll know it_

How?

He saw Whitestorm give him a nod of approval and Swiftheart yawned sleepily "I need to sleep!" he growled, walking towards the apprentice den, then realizing

_I don't sleep their anymore! I sleep in the warrior den, with the warriors_

He curled into a ball beside Longtail, his former mentor, who raised his head and gave a purr of approval before drifting to sleep once more

Swiftheart closed his eyes, and dreamt of kittens scurrying around his paws

"Wake up every one! Intruder!" Darkstripe's loud yowl made him prick his ears

Swiftheart leapt to his paws, claws unsheathed, and his eyes narrowed as he leapt out of his den… His denmates, Cloudtail and Thornclaw were already in the clearing

A pretty white she cat with ginger patches was staring around, not a trace of fear in her eyes as she meowed "I am Rose, I have come to join ThunderClan… please let me join Firestar!" her blue eyes were wide, and very familiar to Swiftheart

_Brightheart! She was exactly identical to Brightheart!_

"Did Firestar tell you his name?" Darkstripe growled

"No… I just know that's all, like your name is Darkstripe," the sleek black tabby stepped back, fear creeping into his gaze  
"Or yours is Swiftheart, and you became a warrior yesterday… you lost your true love when you were an apprentice when you went chasing dogs, here name was Brightpaw, but you decided to call her Brightheart!" Rose went on and Swiftheart has realization in his eyes "Brightheart!" he gasped

Rose looked at him, the same blue eyes, the same soft fur…

"Are you crazy?" Longtail called

"No, not as crazy as you, who'll be blind just before Firestar goes on his quest to find SkyClan!" Rose retorted

"B-Bl-Blind?" the tabby stammered

Rose blinked, and looked around

_You died too young_ she remembered Lionheart's words

_Go back _Yellowfang had pointed out

_So here I am… no one except Swiftheart seems glad to see me_

"Swiftheart loves me, and I love him!"

Swiftheart shuffled his paws

"You know this cat?" Darkstripe's suspicious mew was edged with anger

"We all know this cat," Swiftheart yowled "This is Brightheart!"

Frostfur let out a gasp of shock, and looked at her

Brightheart blinked… she blinked her blue eyes "Mother, it is me!"

"How did your father die?" Frostfur immediately asked

"ShadowClan battle… before we became apprentices, because Brackenfur and Cinderpelt weren't as badly injured as us when we were taken by ShadowClan,"

"It is Brightheart!" Brackenfur exclaimed, his amber eyes shining with delight… Thornclaw beside Swiftheart

Cloudtail rushed up to her and covered her with frantic licks, which Brightheart pushed him away, ignoring the hurt in his eyes "Swiftheart… I love you,"

"I love you too…"

(Random Part I Felt Like Adding)

Cloudtail glared at the two cats… anger in his eyes "I'm going to kill every one of their kits, and their grandkits!"

**Sorry for not updating in ages**

**I'm trying to make them **_**longer**_** than most of my fics**

**Next up is**

**What If Cloudtail wasn't the kit given to Firestar, another kit was?**


	4. Cloudtail Wasn't Picked As A Kit

**Again, sorry for not updating in **_**ages**_** I've been busy with 'After The Last Hope' and my new series 'The Prophecy' book one is called 'Life Will Never Be The Same' I know I never update… but at least I update something… **_**So sorry for not updating**_**! **** This is going to be a long chapter... so, yeah**

* * *

(The Start)

Princess carefully placed one paw in the snow, the coldness creeping up her legs, sending shivers down her spine.

She carried the small bundle of fur towards her brother, whose eyes were wide with confusion.

"This young kit, she's my only daughter… I want you to have her, teach her the ways of the clans," the kittypet told her brother truthfully.

"I can't, she's your kit Princess!" her brother exclaimed in disbelief, his green eyes stretched wide.

"And I decide! She is going with you to learn the ways of the clan!" Princess told her brother, a tone telling no one argue with her.

"Okay, she looks like me," he slowly admitted and Princess glanced at the dark ginger she kit, she did look like Fireheart, but only darker than him.

"Take her Fireheart, please," she nudged the little ginger kit towards him. "She can be your new apprentice…"

Fireheart didn't look convinced but he gave his sister a nod "Okay, I will teach her the ways of a warrior," he promised his sister.

"Okay, come and visit me soon! And bring my daughter!"

* * *

(Five Moons Later)  
The little ginger kit pounced on her younger siblings… "I'll bite you!" she taunted, placing a paw on Fernkit's chest, and she let out a mock terrified squeal.

Suddenly she was bowled over by her brother, a fuzzy grey tom named Ashkit. "Hey! Get off me, you're as heavy as a twoleg monster!" she spat tauntingly at him and he gave her a long amused look. "That's not going to make me get off," he teased lightly, flicking her with his tail.

"Ashkit! Get off your sister!" my mother meowed and I managed to sneak a quick look to see Brindleface walking towards us. "Good one!" she hissed at him

"Blazekit, Ashkit, Fernkit, you are almost apprentices! You should start acting like one," Brindleface scolded but her pale green eyes shone with love and affections which showed Blazekit that she wasn't really mad.

Last moon, the young ginger kit had learned Brindleface was not her real mother, but a kittypet named Princess… sister of Fireheart, a warrior of ThunderClan.

Blazekit was angry for a while, having three moons of her life a lie, but soothed down a few days later.

"Sorry Brindleface," Fernkit meowed sincerely, the innocence in her voice almost making Blazekit snort.

"It's alright, you kits keep playing, I'm going to take a nap," she meowed, yawning, revealing her sharp teeth which made the dark ginger kits eyes widen. Once Brindleface had gone, Blazekit bared her teeth at Fernkit, waiting to see if she would squeal or yelp, but she gave a shrug and bared her teeth back at Blazekit.

"Who's got sharper teeth comp huh?" Ashkit asked, his dark blue eyes flickering from Fernkit to Blazekit

"Foxdung!" Blazekit cursed, unsheathing her claws and pouncing on a floating leaf, deciding to take her anger out on this rather than Fernkit. I may be part kittypet but I'll show everyone just how strong I can be!

She dug her claws into the leaf and flipped it over, so she was baring her teeth at it, she slashed viciously and finishing off her move with a bite to the centre of the leaf. _Ha, I'm powerful… I'll be the finest warrior ThunderClan has ever seen, by the time I've finished training everyone will totally forget that I was part kittypet!_

She glanced around and saw Darkstripe, a warrior who often tormented her of her kittypet roots.

He gave her a menacing glare and hissed, and she rudely turned her back on him, knowing she shouldn't let that mangy piece of fox dung get to her.

* * *

(A Moon Later)

Blazepaw walked towards the medicine cat den to visit her denmate, Sorrelkit. She was the daughter of Whitestorm, a loyal and respected warrior, and Willowpelt, a kind and brave warrior. Recently, it was believed that Darkstripe fed her deathberries! Blazekit and her foster siblings had been confined to the apprentice den because of it, but she wanted to question Darkstripe herself, so she told her mother she was going to visit Sorrelkit, which she was first.

Blazepaw spotted the medicine cat, Cinderpelt, lying beside the tortoiseshell kit, keeping her warm.

_I guess I'll come back another time because I need to tend to the traitor!_

She stalked out of the den and headed towards where Darkstripe was being held, with Brackenfur and Mousefur guarding.

_Great, how am I going to get past these warriors?_

She thought about it for a while and then slowly padded forward, her eyes narrowed as the two warriors gazed at her steadily. "What are you doing here Blazepaw?" Mousefur asked impatiently, her tail-tip twitching in annoyance.

"I came to tell you that Firestar has an important message for you!" she meowed as bravely as she could.

Brackenfur narrowed his eyes. "Why didn't Firestar come to us himself?"

Blazepaw shuffled her paws, but her eyes shone brightly. "I don't know, I was walking towards the medicine cat den, and Frostfur told me to get you guys to go! Firestar was by the Great Sycamore I think," she told them, pretending to put on her thinkers face.

Mousefur eyes were dulled and Blazepaw remembered her brother, Runningwind had been murdered by Tigerclaw, who was an exiled cat, who was once part of ThunderClan.

"Well? Do you believe her?" Mousefur's mew brought Blazepaw back from her thoughts.

"I don't know? If Firestar really does need us…" Brackenfur trailed on, looking confused, but then shook his head "Come on Mousefur, we'll tell Thornclaw and Willowpelt to take over guard," the two cats slowly began padding away and Blazepaw hurried into the cave where Darkstripe was being held.

His eyes lit up as she entered "Why did you try to murder Sorrelkit?" she snarled, her tail bushed out in defiance.

"I don't have to tell you anything kittypet!" Darkstripe spat, his claws unsheathing.

"So you're admitting it then? If you don't want to tell me anything! You tried to murder my friend!" she spat "Where is your loyalty? What is wrong with you?" she questioned him, her voice a yowl.

"So what if I tried to kill the little piece of dung? You have no proof now that I have told you!" he laughed menacingly at the kit.

Blazepaw bushed out her fur but before she could do anything a loud voice meowed, echoing through the cave. "We have all the proof we need!" Blazepaw spun around, her fur bristling with fright, until she realized it was just her mother's brother, Firestar.

"Thank you Blazepaw, go back your den, you should've been there all along!" he hissed at her flicking his tail so it pointed out of the cave.

"No Firestar, I'm staying right here!" she exclaimed, annoyance in her sparkling green eyes. "I deserve it, I got this proof!"

Firestar opened his mouth, but then closed it and sighed. "I guess you can, you deserve it,"

Blazepaw gave her clanmates a triumphant look before glaring at the prisoner. "What shall we do with him?" Brackenfur asked, his eyes narrowed, while Mousefur bristled beside him.

"Exile him, and if we find him on our territory, kill him!" Firestar decided, something flashing in his dark green eyes "And after that, I need to say something very important," Firestar added mysteriously, and Blazepaw gave him a curious look, but his eyes were guarded.

* * *

Blazepaw sat beside Fernpaw and Ashpaw when the ceremony started… she was only just listening to Firestar's accusations and Darkstripe's protests.

But one thing she did hear was. "Darkstripe, you are no longer a part of ThunderClan! If any of my warriors find you on our territory, they have my permission to kill you!" he spat, anger in his normally calm green eyes.

"Oh StarClan!" Fernpaw whispered beside her, and Blazepaw stiffened and leaned closer to hear Darkstripe's response. "I'd like to see them try!" he scoffed, walking towards the exit, his tail raised high like he didn't have a worry in the world.

_Great StarClan, he's confident_ she thought secretly to herself, partly admiring his confidence as he strutted out of camp. _He tried to murder Sorrelkit_ she tried to erase her earlier thought from her head, feeling horrified.

"And I need to thank a certain apprentice who helped me with this, Blazepaw!" her ears pricked as she heard her name and she ducked her head in embarrassment as the clan stared at her, and then started cheering her name.

_At least I don't get mocked for my kittypet roots no more, well maybe Longtail gives the occasional taunt but that's it, I feel like a forest born ThunderClan warrior!_

* * *

Blazepaw barely tuned into her battle session that day, her dreams had been troubled lately, of blood… and large cats fighting each other to the death! She had told Firestar and Cinderpelt, who were each very worried.

"Blazepaw!" an annoyed growl came in her ear and she blinked. "Wh-What?" she asked, shaking her head. Frostfur was leading a training session with Longtail and Brackenfur.

"You're not focusing!" the white she cat sighed. "Is something wrong?"

The reddish she cat rolled her eyes, the normal attitude coming back to her. "Of course not!" she scoffed. And Frostfur was convinced.

* * *

"ThunderClan fought bravely in battle against BloodClan, and we know that StarClan is watching us," Firestar's loud yowl echoed throughout the ThunderClan camp.

She sat with Ashpaw to one side and Fernpaw to the other, their eyes all shone and their battle scars were visible in the bright sunlight.

"There are three new warriors among us," he started and before he barely finished that, Blazepaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw were bouncing around like excited mice! _What about Brindleface? Is she watching us now?_

Brindleface had been murdered by Tigerstar, who had died in the BloodClan battle, Blazepaw partly wishing she was the one who got to kill him.

"Blazepaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw," the leader summoned them forward, and Blazepaw's eyes stretched wide… _This was really, finally happening!_

Firestar leapt off the Highrock and landed below, in front of the apprentices "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn,"

The dark ginger she cat walked forward, Fernpaw and Ashpaw brushing her pelt on each side.

"Blazepaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Fernpaw shivered beside her.

"I do," Ashpaw echoed.

"I do," Blazepaw meowed more loudly to outdo her foster siblings.

Firestar gave her an amused look before going on. "Then by the power of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Fernpaw!"

The pale grey she cat walked forward, body trembling. Firestar brushed pelts with Fernpaw and stepped back. "Fernpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ferncloud," Blazepaw exchanged excited looks with Ashpaw, wondering who would be next.

"StarClan honours your kindness and thoughtfulness and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!"

The newly named Ferncloud sat down under the Highrock and her eyes flickered to Ashpaw, and then Blazepaw.

* * *

"Ashpaw," Firestar summoned.

The grey tom gave her a teasing triumphant look before walking slowly, but confidently towards Firestar. _That mouse brain_, she thought, faintly amused by his actions.

He brushed fur with Firestar and stared wide eyed as he stepped back. "Ashpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Ashfur!" the grey tom bushed out his fur in excitement and gazed up at the stars, as if saying his new name to his deceased mother, Brindleface.

"StarClan honours your strength and courage and welcomes you as a full member of ThunderClan!" Firestar finished with Ashpaw, and flicked him playfully with his tail. Ashfur sat beside Ferncloud, both of their eyes on her

* * *

"And lastly, Blazepaw," pride filled Firestar's mew.

She walked towards her former mentor, her eyes bright with pride… not the least bit scared of the whole clan watching her.

She felt her soft, sleek fur brush with Firestar's, and her chest puffed out in pride and she gazed to the stars.

_I've done it now Brindleface, I've done it now._

"Blazepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Blazefur!" the reddish she cat tried to contain her excitement but instead she bounced around like a kit on its first day out of the nursery.

"StarClan honours your enthusiasm and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan!" the ThunderClan leader finished, a purr escaping his throat.

* * *

Blazefur looked at Ferncloud and Ashfur, her eyes stretched wide. "We did it!" she wailed like a kit.

"I know," Ashfur meowed, leaning in closer to her. Blazefur flicked his ear with her tail as they sat side by side with their vigil.

Suddenly she felt a tail twine with hers and she spun around, to see Ashfur giving her a smile. "What are you doing?" she asked slowly, confusion in her eyes. "That's not going to make me stop," the same quote he had used when they were kits, and the world was a few foxlengths wide.

"I never asked you to stop, I asked what you are doing?" she murmured cheekily, and she heard Ferncloud snicker on the other side of her. "We are supposed to _not_ talk, I see we're not going to stop, seeing you two getting all lovey dovey over each other," she snorted, but there was kindness in her green eyes.

"Shut up Ferncloud," Ashfur's eyes were shining with love and affection and Blazefur gazed at him. "I never knew you felt like this Ash," she used her nickname.

"I always have… I'm so glad we ain't siblings!" Ashfur laughed quietly so they didn't wake anyone up.

_Yes Ashfur, I am glad we aren't siblings too…_

**Sorry I cut that off so short… I know some of you might think that is weird, you grow up with your littermates until you learn that they aren't your littermates and you fall in love with your bro- no, your foster brother. Haha, funny… I like to make them long? So sorry if I have been ranting on too long… If I get two suggestions from two different authors**

**Mangoflame: Briarlight without crippled legs**

**Blossomstripe: Briarlight without crippled legs**

**I will move them up in the thing, next up is… **_**What If Bluestar Never Gave Up Her Kits**_**, which moved up one because two different authors suggested it! If Briarlight wasn't crippled has been moved up three! Everyone doesn't want poor Briar to get injured 3 her so much!  
If you want to read a very amazing Briarlight fic, read Briarlight's Vision by Stormwhisker!  
If you love Briarlight you owe it to her, one of the best fanfics I've ever read! :P**


	5. Bluefur Kept Her Kits

**Okay… thanks for everyone's suggestions! Here is Bluestar's little POV, but again, she'd be Bluefur**

_**I hope everyone here has read Bluestar's Prophecy!**_

* * *

Bluefur watched her kits, the sunlight washing over her fur, making it soft and fluffy.

Mosskit and Mistykit were playfighting in the centre of the clearing, while Stonekit, her only son, was stalking Mistykit from behind.

Thrushpelt walked up to her and settled beside her. _I wish I had loved him, and not Oakheart, then maybe I could be deputy, and not let Thistleclaw take over!_

She gave him a long look, her icy blue eyes meeting his green eyes. Bluefur could see the amusement in his eyes as he glanced at her kits. But when he glanced back at her, she couldn't mistake the heartbreak in his eyes. She ducked her head, hurt filling her stomach, making her feel heavy inside. _I broke his heart, I'm so sorry Thrushpelt_. "I'm sorry," she whispered barely, guessing he just heard it because he meowed back. "It is fine…" but he didn't sound fine at all, instead, he headed over to the three tumbling kits and flicked his tail so the kits could chase it.

* * *

Bluefur began her way over to the freshkill pile, her nap had given her some energy, but before she reached her destination, she was bowled over by her friend, Rosetail.

"Leave her alone Rosetail, she is a queen!" Leopardfoot, a sleek black she cat, who had kits of her own who were now warriors, shoved Rosetail off her.

Bluefur got to her paws and shook the dust off her pelt. "Do you mind? I just woke up!" she pointed out as if Rosetail was stupid.

Rosetail snorted, her tail-tip twitching with annoyance. "And how was I meant to know that? It's been _so _long since we've talked… Thistleclaw is busy organising the patrols, Sweetpaw is dead! I have no one except you guys!" Bluefur, only noticing the middle part bristled instantly. "What! Thistleclaw?"

"He was made deputy a few sunrises ago… why, where were you?" Rosetail asked, and Leopardfoot gave her a silencing look. "I don't know, I wasn't at the ceremony, maybe I was sleeping," she wondered aloud.

She looked and saw the spiky furred tom ordering several warriors to go on the moonhigh patrol.

_Oh StarClan, I've done it… blood will run to the clans instead of fire… and every part of it is me to blame!_

She saw blood running down Thistleclaw's pelt, and she bristled instantly, taking cautious steps back.

"Oh StarClan!"

* * *

Bluefur awoke that morning, it had been several moons since Thistleclaw's claimed deputyship… her icy blue eyes opened slowly, her kits were gone!

"Oh StarClan!" she repeated the phrase she said at least twice or more each day.

"My kits are missing!" she shrieked, fright in her loud yowl. "Quick!" she heard Thrushpelt, who was already speeding towards the entrance.

She ran faster to keep up with him; _I'm not being left here by myself sulking!_

_Bluefur, you should've given your kits to Oakheart._

"Oh my StarClan!" Thrushpelt's shriek came from ahead of her.

"What's wrong? Are my kits there!" she leapt through and landed on the grass.

_Stonekit… my dear son_… his crumpled body, seeming as if every bone in his body was broken.

He looked so hollow, scars down his pelt, but there was no sign of Mistykit or Mosskit.

She let out a pained scream and raced to his body, and rested her head on his crumpled body.

Her only son was definitely dead, not a sign of life on his little body.

"Mistykit! Mosskit!" she screeched and two kits slid out from the bush, their eyes wide with fear, and their pelt spiked.

"What happened here?" Thrushpelt yelled at them, his eyes angry and shocked.

"I…I," Mistykit exchanged glances with Mosskit, as if they had already known what to say. "Stonekit and us were exploring! And he said he was going to make dirt, an-and then you called us!" she gave Mosskit a fearful look, as if she was scared.

Bluefur could tell they were lying, but she didn't know why. "Stonekit," she whispered. "Why did you leave us? Who did this to you?" he looked as if he had been scratched nonstop, and then dropped from a large height.

She glanced up at the Great Sycamore; he couldn't climb it by himself! _Stonekit was murdered!_

"I think he was murdered," Thrushpelt echoed her thoughts, glancing at _his_ kits. "Are you sure you didn't see anything!" Mosskit and Mistykit shook their heads, sending shivers down her spine. _They saw something alright, you can tell from their horrified and scared looks!_

* * *

It had been two moons since Stonekit's death, and her kits had barely left the nursery, making her thoughts about them seeing something seeming more realistic. _Someone threatened them if they talk, he or she will kill them! But who are some suspects?_

Today was her kit's apprentice's ceremony, and they were very nervous, and she could tell why, they were murmuring heaps. "I hope I don't get _that cat_ for my mentor," Mosskit had squeaked and Mistykit had shoved her, casting a scared look at Bluefur.

Bluefur shook her head, clearing the memory from this morning as Sunstar's voice echoed around the camp.

Dappletail and Whiteye walked out of the warrior's den, the white she cat had returned to her warrior duties since Runningpaw and Mousepaw became apprentices.

Leopardfoot and Rosetail were laying together and signalled her over with her tail. _That is a very good spot!_ She gave her best friends a friendly nod and bounded over to them. "Are you still grieving for Stonekit?" Rosetail asked uneasily. "Yes Rosetail! If you hadn't noticed, he was my only son!" she hissed, _the only one who reminded me of Oakheart's muscular body._

"Sorry!" she meowed sadly, whisking her tail around her paws as she yawned. "No Rosetail, I'm sorry," her usually strong, confident voice was defeated. "Someone murdered my son, and I am going to rip the throat out of whoever did it!"

Rosetail gave her friend a nudge and Bluefur nudged her gently back, accepting the gesture.

"I have made a promise to two of our kits," Sunstar started, and Bluefur bit back a yowl… _There should be three, she had refused to go to the gathering, but she knew Oakheart knew, as Sunstar had probable announced it._

"I gather you for one of my favourite duties, Mistykit and Mosskit have reached their sixth moon," Sunstar continued on, making Bluefur's eyes watery as she remembered Stonekit's ThunderClan hunting crouch, and how Mistykit thought he would be clan deputy one day.

"Mosskit and Mistykit have had a mischievous, but sad kithood… their brother, Stonekit, should be here with them right now!" Sunstar yowled, meeting Bluefur's icy blue gaze.

"Mosskit," he summoned the usually bold she kit. She stepped forward, trembling, but Bluefur remembered she loved being the centre of attention, and knew the murderer was a ThunderClan cat, and he or she was watching her daughter right now.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Mosspaw," the sleek furred, newly named Mosspaw gasped with happiness and for once, didn't look scarred or frightened.

"Mosspaw! Mosspaw!" she purred with happiness and Rosetail and Leopardfoot chanted beside her. "Rosetail, you should have kits!" Leopardfoot teased, giving her friend a lick on the ear and Bluefur purred in amusement. "Shh! You're going to miss who her mentor is!" Bluefur didn't want Thistleclaw mentoring her kits, she told Sunstar and he had finally agreed not to give one of her dear kits to the monster. "I ask StarClan to watch-" Bluefur laughed quietly "Blah, blah, blah! Get on with it already!" she chuckled with her friends.

"Rosetail," Bluefur gasped and looked at her friend. "You never told me! And you tell everyone everything!" Bluefur complained, shoving the pretty she cat forward.

"You have shown courage and enthusiasm in serving your clan, and I trust that you will pass on these qualities to your apprentice."

Mosspaw rushed over to her new mentor and eagerly touched noses with her. Bluefur saw Thistleclaw's claws unsheathe and anger blaze in his eyes. _Haha! Didn't get what you asked for Thistlekit_!

* * *

Mistykit gave a loud mew to let everyone know she was still there, and Bluefur gave her daughter a disapproving look. "Mistykit," the grey she kit leaned upwards on her heels to make herself look taller as she faced up to Sunstar.

"From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Mistypaw,"

"Mistypaw! Mistypaw!" Rosetail and Mosspaw cheered beside her.

Bluefur gave Leopardfoot a careful look. "Are you hiding anything from me?" and before the sleek black she cat could answer, Sunstar spoke.

"Leopardfoot!" Bluefur gave both of her friends a mock offended look. "Seriously guys!"

Saying that, she missed a part of Sunstar's speech and she ducked her head apologetically when the leader gave her an annoyed look.

Mistypaw touched noses with Leopardfoot and the meeting broke apart.

* * *

(Mistypaw's Point Of View)

Mistypaw brushed pelts with her sister, and glanced at her mentor, Leopardfoot. "I need to talk to Mosspaw!" she growled, her fur spiking along her spine.

"Fine!" Leopardfoot shot back, stalking away from her apprentice, muttering something that Mistypaw couldn't catch.

She spotted Mosspaw exiting the camp, heading to Sunningrocks where they had agreed to meet.

The grey she cat raced to catch up with her sister, who was strutting confidently to their meeting place. "Mosspaw!" she called, landing beside her with a mighty leap.

"Mistypaw!" her sister meowed, dipping her head with a nod.

"Come on, let's go!" Mosspaw followed Mistypaw as the blue eyed cat bounded forward towards the sunny rocks.

Mistypaw waited, and the two sisters sat down. "He killed Stonekit," she whispered, glancing around.

Mosspaw nodded her eyes wide. "We have to tell someone, I mean what i-" she was interrupted.

"Now what are you two doing?" it was a tom and the two she cats spun around. _Thistleclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan_ she thought, taking a few cautious steps back.

"Well, uh, um, Leopardfoot sent us for a hunt, at Sunningrocks, she thought there might be a few voles hanging around," Mosspaw blurted out, and Mistypaw prayed that he believed them.

"Well, Mosspaw, and Mistypaw… show me your hunting crouch," Mistypaw shivered, got into a hunter's crouch and held her breath. She felt Mosspaw stiffen beside her.

"Arghh!" she let out a wail of pain as she felt weight land on her shoulder and was spun around. She lay on her back, awaiting StarClan. Thistleclaw glared down at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to kill you Mistypaw, remember what I said when I killed your brother! If you even talk about it, I'll kill you!"

Mistypaw cried nonstop, tears running down her muzzle and flooding her face. "Please don't kill me!" she wailed.

"Oh my young Mistypaw, it's too late for that!" and the last thing she saw was Mosspaw screaming and Thistleclaw's fangs locking with her throat.

* * *

(Bluefur's POV)  
"How's Mistypaw going?" she asked Leopardfoot and the black she cat purred loudly. "She is a very enthusiastic apprentice, and is learning quickly!" but before she could reply, Mosspaw ran into camp and screamed. "Mistypaw's dead! She's dead! Thistleclaw murdered her!" she shrieked.

Bluefur saw her daughter and knew she was telling the truth, her pelt was clawed and scarred, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Thistleclaw you monster!" she leapt at the spiky grey tom, wishing she could rip into a piece of dust. "It should've been you on the Thunderpath! Not Snowfur!" she shrieked. "You should be the dead one! Not Stonekit or Mistypaw!" she raked her claws down the tom's cheek.

"You are weak Bluefur, and everyone here knows it!" he spat, glaring at Whitestorm, who was staring with shock at his father.

"You-You're not my father you foxheart! You murdered two innocent cats and you never loved my mother! You used her!" the young white tom spat, his fur bristling with anger.

"I loved Snowfur with all my heart! But you inherited her softness, she ruined you Whitestorm!" and with that Whitestorm leapt at his father, claws outstretched.

Bluefur gasped and leapt forward but Mosspaw let out a mew and Bluefur instantly realized.

_This is Whitestorm's destiny, whatever happens has always been meant to happen._

Redtail and Willowpelt's eyes were wide with shock, they had been made warriors the moon before.

Whitestorm avoided a blow from Thistleclaw and ducked under the senior warrior's stomach.

Bluefur felt her stomach turn upside down as she saw her sister's kit get reeled backwards. "Whitestorm!" she wailed, looking around and she saw Sunstar return, padding into camp with a shocked expression. "Thistleclaw, Whitestorm!" he spat, anger blazing in his wide green eyes. "What are you doing?" he hissed, pulling Thistleclaw off Whitestorm.

"Thistleclaw killed Mistypaw and Stonekit!" Mosspaw screamed her eyes teary and watery. "He killed my kits!" Bluefur added angrily

Sunstar glared at his deputy. "Is this true?"

Thistleclaw scoffed. "If I hadn't killed them, some other warrior would've! They were _weak_!" the word weak made Bluefur's fur spike and she leapt, catching the spiky tom by surprise.

* * *

They tussled in the centre of the clearing for a few seconds and then Bluefur flipped him over, smashing him into the ground. "Take that back!" she snarled in his face, but he didn't flinch. "Take what back? That you're kits are weak, I won't lie to you Bluefur," he gave her an evil grin but Bluefur had already dug her claws into his throat… _This is it, I have avenged my kits. But if so, why do I feel so empty?_

She gazed around, lost for a few seconds, but then she felt her paws become wet, and she looked down. Her usually silver-grey paws were now covered in a dark, scarlet red. "Goodbye Thistleclaw," she spat, spinning around with a lash of her tail and she headed towards the camp entrance with a lash of her tail.

**I like making these little Oneshot What If's longer than 2000 words. I hope you guys don't mind! Anyway, I am now doing this. I will move your suggestion up if it is repeated, or… if you have a great review, or a 'Help me get better' review, I will move your suggestion up!**

_**Next up is… What If Tigerstar succeeded in killing Bluestar?**_

**This was suggested by Chucklez-Lives-On! (Unless Some Other One Beats It)**


	6. Ravenpaw Never Left ThunderClan

**Sorry guys/gals! Looks like last minute choice! Ravenpaw stayed has won, and gotten in front of What If Tigerstar Killed Bluestar? **_**God everyone loves this suggestion hahaha!**_

**Okay everyone!**

**Here we go!  
**

* * *

_~Ravenpaw's POV_

Ravenpaw slunk to his den and curled up into a tight ball, _I don't want to be in ThunderClan! _His arguing thoughts hit him back, _Ravenpaw! This is your home! You have to fight for it!_

He heard a sighed mew, and he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing, pretending to be asleep… but this didn't fool the young cat, he sniffed the air… _Firepaw!_

The former kittypet was nice but Ravenpaw sometimes found him slightly annoying. "Ravenpaw, I know you're awake…" and Ravenpaw got to his paws slowly. "What do you want Firepaw?" he asked tiredly, wishing he had been asleep.

"What is up with you and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw asked, settling in the nest beside him and Ravenpaw grumbled. "Nothing, what's it to you?"

"My friend is scared out of his wits, and I'm supposed to ignore it?" Firepaw asked sarcastically, the scared part causing Ravenpaw to bristle. _I should tell him, he'll keep pestering me until I do…_

"Why are you so scared anyway?" Firepaw asked bluntly. "Because Oakheart didn't kill Redtail, Tigerclaw did…"

He noticed no surprise in the young cat's eyes and guessed he had suspected this scenario all along. _I'm going to lie, I can't tell him everything!_

"Well… I was about to beat up some RiverClan apprentices, and uh, Redtail told me to leave so I ran, but I didn't want to leave in case they needed help!" he started and Firepaw urged him to continue. "I hid in the bushes, and Redtail had already killed Oakheart," he continued, _the former kittypet won't know that a warrior never kills in battle, though Redtail was a very loyal cat._

"Really? What happened next?" Firepaw asked, his eyes stretched wide with surprise. "Tigerclaw leapt on Redtail, and bit into his throat, I think he saw me, but I ran as fast as I could back to camp!" he finished with his lying tale.

* * *

(A few days later)  
Ravenpaw glared at the intruder, she smelt of crowfood. "Who is that!" he hissed, arching his back.

Firepaw settled beside him, annoyance flickering in his deep green eyes, but behind that was a knowing glint. _He hadn't forgotten their conversation a few nights before._ "That's Yellowfang, I fought a battle with her, and I won, I felt sorry for her so I fed her!" Firepaw told the sleek black tom everything and Ravenpaw only twitched an ear in reply. Graypaw, another apprentice, growled playfully. "What were you thinking _Rusty_?" And Firepaw leapt into a play fight with Graypaw, leaving Ravenpaw to sigh about how irresponsible younger cats were.

Dustpaw and Sandpaw were sharing a mouse near the apprentice den and he walked towards them. "Dustpaw, Sandpaw, can I share?" he asked nervously. "Sure!" Sandpaw gave him a friendly look. "I mean, you're not a kittypet, so of course you can!" Dustpaw yowled loudly so the former kittypet could hear him.

"So, what do you guys think of Yellowfang?" Sandpaw asked them curiously.

"I think she should go back to ShadowClan!" Dustpaw snorted. "First Firepaw and now her!"

Ravenpaw carefully picked his words, but Sandpaw beat him to it. "She's a medicine cat, she couldn't harm a fly!" she meowed, picking a piece of mouse with her claws.

"Didn't you hear Firepaw? Apparently, she almost ripped his throat out!" Ravenpaw continued with the gossip. "Okay! Can we talk about something other than Firepaw! How about we talk about Frostfur's new litter, she is your sister after all," Sandpaw sighed.

"Yeah, they are adorable! Have they got names yet?" Dustpaw asked, and Ravenpaw jumped in. "How about we go visit them! I'm sure Lionheart won't mind… he has been awfully protective of her since she had them!"

Dustpaw and Sandpaw exchanged interested looks and they nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

The three cats squeezed into the nursery and Frostfur screeched. "No! Get Ravenpaw out of here!" she hissed, getting to her paws and raising a paw threateningly. Dustpaw gave him a bewildered look and Sandpaw hissed at Frostfur.

"What's wrong with you? He's allowed to visit the kits like any normal cat!" Sandpaw spat at the white queen.

"He is a murderer!" Frostfur shivered back into her nest, wrapping her tail protectively around her kits.

"What!" Ravenpaw spat, his fur bristling and his eyes filled with anger. "Has Tigerclaw been spreading rumours about me again?"

_This has got to stop; I need to tell Bluestar right away!_ Ravenpaw backed away and sped into the clearing towards Bluestar's den, he didn't bother to let her know, he just barged in. "Bluestar?" but she wasn't here, she'd probable gone hunting.

Ravenpaw sat in his nest, a mouse left at his paws, he had picked it to eat, but he didn't feel hungry. "Can I have that mouse?" Graypaw asked, his eyes lighting up. Ravenpaw scowled and chucked the mouse to the greedy apprentice. Sandpaw and Dustpaw entered the den and they saw him. "Ravenpaw are you okay?" Sandpaw asked sympathetically. "Frostfur was horrible to you!" she sat beside him, her fur brushing with his.

"I'm fine…" he grunted, and he felt Sandpaw stiffen beside him before she relaxed again.

"The kits are called Brackenkit; he's a golden brown tom, Thornkit, looks like Brackenkit exactly!" Dustpaw started, and Sandpaw chimed in. "And there's Cinderkit, who is practically a squirrel with all the fluff! And then there is Brightkit, she's white with ginger patches!"

"They all sound cute, how's Brindleface going?" Ravenpaw asked, jealousy rippling through his fur. _Yes, I wonder how my sister is going…_ "She's good, the kits should be here in one or more moons!" Dustpaw told her, his pelt ruffling. "I can't believe Frostfur snapped at you, she's your sister for StarClan's sake!" Sandpaw added, her beautiful green eyes narrowed with disgust.

"Doesn't matter," he growled and he closed his eyes deliberately to block the two chattering apprentices out of his mind.

* * *

~Four days later

Ravenpaw spat as he woke up, his destiny in his dreams only a few pawsteps away. He got to his paws tiredly to hear a loud yowl. "Spottedleaf is dead! Yellowfang and the kits are missing!" Bluestar yowled. Ravenpaw bristled instantly, _Spottedleaf is… dead? She never trained an apprentice!_

Tigerclaw glared evilly at him, and Ravenpaw could just about see the blood of the former deputy on his claws. "Everyone! I need to say something!" he spoke aloud and Tigerclaw gave him a wary look.

"There is a murderer among us!" he glared around and gasps came from the crowd. "Tigerclaw is the _real_ murderer of Redtail!" Sandpaw let out a wail, and Ravenpaw remembered that the former deputy was his friend's father. Brindleface let out a growl and the whole clan faced Tigerclaw. "Oakheart would never kill a warrior in cold blooded murder, he was a loyal cat," Bluestar growled, anger in her icy blue eyes. "You can't possibly think I did this do you?"

"There's no proof saying you didn't do it," Bluestar pointed out, anger flaring in her eyes. "And Ravenpaw, you have no proof either!" she glared at him. "I saw him do it!" he snarled. "We need proof the whole clan can see!" but Bluestar sadly added. "Firstly we need to find the kits, and Yellowfang! The apprentices can go!" outraged yowls came from below her, and she hissed. "Firepaw knows her better than any of us!" rain began to drip on the meeting cats and they hurried to their dens without another word.

* * *

~The Battle

Ravenpaw charged into the battle. _Yellowfang is innocent, Clawface killed Spottedleaf and kitnapped the kits!_

He flung himself onto a ShadowClan tom, he was known as Blackfoot, and one of Brokenstar's main supporters! He felt teeth sink into his tail while he was attacking Blackfoot and he let out a screech of pain, he recognized the dark amber eyes that met his. _Tigerclaw_!

The sleek furred black tom yowled loudly and eyes spun towards him. _Runningwind, Mousefur, Whitestorm, Graypaw, Sandpaw… Dustpaw, Firepaw, Yellowfang, everyone saw Tigerclaw bowl me over_.

"Help me!" he shrieked, slashing at his abusive mentor's cheek. "You killed Redtail! You don't deserve to be deputy!" he tried to kick his mentor off, thinking of the heroics after he had killed this cold blooded murderer!

But his thoughts spun around after one choice… he stopped fighting for a second and went completely limp, Tigerclaw's weight suddenly vanished and Ravenpaw opened one eye.

Sandpaw has tackled Tigerclaw, and was sparring with him near a den that looked like the nursery.

Tigerclaw had spun over and was clawing Sandpaw, ripping her pale ginger fur out. "Leave her alone!" Dustpaw shrieked and smashed into Tigerclaw with incredible strength.

Ravenpaw watched with horror as Tigerclaw easily flipped the tom onto his back and bit into his throat.

"Dustpaw!" Sandpaw, Ravenpaw, and Graypaw all cried out at the same time and Whitestorm leapt at Tigerclaw with unsheathed claws, followed by Runningwind and Mousefur.

* * *

~After The Battle

Ravenpaw rested his tail on Sandpaw's shoulder. "Are you alright," it was midnight, and the two cats were the only ones beside Dustpaw's lifeless body. "No… I'll never be alright, I knew he liked me… and I chose to ignore it because I liked someone else," she sighed, giving her deceased friend a lick on the shoulder.

"You could've died saving me!" Ravenpaw exclaimed. "You and him were very brave," Ravenpaw added, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Thanks Ravenpaw, I'm guessing you don't like me the way I like you," Sandpaw muttered sadly. "Two heartbreaks in one night, what a life I live… my father died less than a moon ago and my mother doesn't care since she's already been expecting Whitestorm's kits, who just left her for Willowpelt!" Sandpaw snapped at him. "I-I like you Sandpaw, you are funny, and you have a sharp tongue…" Sandpaw opened her mouth to say something but Ravenpaw beat her.

"I do feel the same way, I don't think we should do anything, because Dustpaw liked you… and we can't express our love right here over his body…" Ravenpaw finished, looking at his brother's body.

"I'm sorry brother… maybe if I hadn't told the clan about Tigerclaw none of this would've happened!" Sandpaw gave him a suspicious look. "Maybe, Dustpaw would be alive, but you wouldn't, maybe you'd live with some other cats to get away from him!"

"I couldn't choose if I had to save either of you," Sandpaw looked at her paws. "But I love you, not Dustpelt," she spoke confidently.

"Sandpaw, I-I love you too,"

* * *

~The Future

Sandstorm was in the nursery, Ravenwing beside her. "What are you going to name them?" he nuzzled his mate with affection. "Dustkit for the little ginger tom, for Dustpaw," Sandstorm nodded, looking at her son.

"How about Mottlekit, for the little black she kit," Ravenwing suggested, and Sandstorm purred. "She looks like her father,"

Ravenwing nodded, amusement in his kind green eyes. "And what about this one," it was a reddish tortoiseshell she kit and they only had one name for her. "Redkit," they meowed in unison.

"Redkit, Dustkit, and Mottlekit, welcome to ThunderClan my little ones," Ravenwing purred, resting his head near his mate's head to they were intertwined with the kits in the middle.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys; I don't feel like this is as good as my other ones! **** I felt like I time skipped a LOT. Sorry if this is rushed! But anyway, I'll make a list ;) ;) **

**Poor Dustpaw… Dust x Sand x Raven! The two brothers fight over one she-cat! **_**Why did Dustpaw never acknowledge Ravenpaw as his brother? I have no idea…**_

**1. Tigerstar Succeeded In Killing Bluestar **(Chucklez-Lives-On)

**2. Briarlight Wasn't Crippled **(Chucklez-Lives-On, Kitten With A Tie, Guest, Skystep of StormClan, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**3. Stormfur Was the Silver Cat **(Chucklez-Lives-On)

**4. Leafpool & Crowfeather Never Fell In Love **(Chucklez-Lives-On)

**5. Squirrelflight Loved Crowfeather **(Chucklez-Lives On)

**6. Ivypool Was the Third Cat, Not Dovewing **(Chucklez-Lives-On, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**7. Cinderheart Never Knew of Lionblaze's Powers **(Chucklez-Lives-On)

**8. Graystripe Returned To His Deputy Position When He Returned With Millie **(Chucklez-Lives-On, Mossypelt11)

**9. Scourge Was Never Picked On As a Kit** (TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**10. Firestar Got Caught By Twolegs Instead Of Graystripe **(Super Ninja Whiskers)

**11. Bumblestripe Got Crippled Instead Of Briarlight **(Super Ninja Whiskers)

**12. The Clans Lost the Great Battle **(Super Ninja Whiskers)

**13. Spottedleaf Never Died **(Snowsong of SnowClan, Guest, aquagirl64)

**14. Lionblaze & Heathertail Never Broke Up** (Guest)

**15. Lionblaze Was Evil **(Guest)

**16. Silverstream Never Died, but Graystripe Still Got Captured By Twolegs **(Scarpath)

**17. Jayfeather Wasn't Born Blind **(Spottedivy)

**18. Tigerstar Killed Scourge When They **_**FIRST**_** Met **(Awesome)

**19. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, & Lionblaze Were Squirrelflight's Kits **(Scarpath, goldenheart102)

**20. Ashfur Never Died** (Scarpath)

**21. Cloudtail Was Hunting Dogs with Brightpaw **(Scarpath)

**22. Sharptooth Never Lived **(Scarpath)

**23. The Darkforest Was Never Formed **(Scarpath)

**24. Stormfur & Squirrelpaw Had Not Come With the Prophecy Cats **(Scarpath)

**25. The Clans Never Left the Forest Territory **(Scarpath)

**26. Frostfur, Speckletail, Loudbelly & the Others Came On the Great Journey **(Scarpath)

**27. Tigerheart Was a ThunderClan Cat** (Spottedivy)

**28. The Vanishing Sun Never Happened **(Scarpath)

**29. Spottedleaf Was a Warrior **(Spottedivy, goldenheart102)

**30. Cinderpelt Never Broke Her Leg **(Spottedivy, Guest)

**31. Sandstorm Had another Litter of Kits **(Spottedivy)

**32. Rusty Never Joined ThunderClan **(Eagleflight of ThunderClan, Mossypelt11)

**33. Leafpool & Crowfeather Never Returned To the Clans **(Spottedivy, Guest, marylth)

**34. Firestar Was Evil **(Eagleflight of ThunderClan)

**35. Spottedleaf Hated Firepaw **(Eagleflight of ThunderClan)

**36. Graypaw Died Instead Of Spottedleaf **(Eagleflight of ThunderClan)

**37. Bluestar Was Hit On the Thunderpath Instead Of Cinderpaw **(Eagleflight of ThunderClan)

**38. Cinderpaw Died **(Eagleflight of ThunderClan)

**39. Brambleclaw Helped Hawkfrost Kill Firestar **(Story Wizard 228, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**40. Sandstorm Stayed Mad At Firestar Forever **(Darling Wolf)

**41. Stormfur & Squirrelflight Became Mates **(Guest, Story Wizard228)

**42. Mousefur Was Blinded Instead Of Longtail **(TinaFrostDahMuffinburger, Amethyst Sunlight)

**43. Squirrelflight Picked Ashfur **(Mossypelt11)

**44. Feathertail Didn't Die **(Mossypelt11)

**45. Brambleclaw Went To ShadowClan Instead Of Tawnypelt **(Guest, TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**46. Smudge Went With Rusty to ThunderClan **(Guest, LionblazeFoxleap)

**47. Hollyleaf Was One of the Three (aquagirl64)**

**48. Tallstar Didn't Pick Onewhisker to Be Leader **(Guest)

**49. Jayfeather Stayed With Half-Moon **(XxmaddypotterxX)

**50. Smudge Went To ThunderClan Instead Of Rusty **(TinaFrostDahMuffinburger, goldenheart102)

**51. Bramblestar & Squirrelflight Never Made Up **(Ravenwing of ThunderClan)

**52. Brokenstar Wasn't Evil **(sirwavrenstar)

**53. Leafpool & Squirrelflight Switched Places **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**54. Blossomfall Got Crippled Instead Of Briarlight **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**55. Silverstream Joined ThunderClan **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**56. Crowfeather Never Loved Feathertail **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**57. Squirrelflight & Crowfeather Became Mates & Brambleclaw & Feathertail **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**58. Brook Came Back With Stormfur on the Great Journey **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**59. Swiftpaw & Brightheart Weren't Attacked By Dogs but Cloudtail & Ferncloud **(Amethyst Sunlight)

**60. Firestar Didn't Die **(rainstripe300)

**61. Sandstorm Got Caught On the Thunderpath Instead Of Cinderpelt **(Snowsong of SnowClan)

**62. Graystripe Killed Blackfoot Instead Of Clawface **(TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**63. Rowanclaw Stayed a She Cat **(TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**64. Graystripe Didn't Mate With Millie **(TinaFrostDahMuffinburger)

**65. Tigerclaw Never Killed Redtail **(goldenheart102)

**66. Pinestar Never Left ThunderClan **(goldenheart102)

**67. Oakheart Broke His Jaw Instead of Crookedstar **(goldenheart102)

**68. Bluestar Wasn't Killed By The Dogs **(goldenheart102)

**69. Feathertail Lived but Crowfeather Died **(goldenheart102)

**70. Icecloud Was Mates with Lionblaze **(LionblazeFoxleap)

**71. Tigerheart Moved To ThunderClan **(LionblazeFoxleap)

**72. Jayfeather Became a Warrior **(LionblazeFoxleap)

**73. What If: Hawkfrost became Hawkstar **(LionblazeFoxleap)

**Now that is a LOTTTTT of suggestions**


	7. Tigerstar Succeeded In Killing Bluestar

**Okay, here is my next What If!**

_**~What If Tigerstar Succeeded In Killing Bluestar?**_

**Well, Tigerstar would be leader of ThunderClan… and there would be heaps more dead cats! But Brindleface, Swiftpaw, and Runningwind… and BloodClan would never come to the forest… which means Whitestorm and Darkstripe (Shudder) would be alive! And so would Stonefur!**

_**This changes everything, everything if Fireheart wasn't quick enough!**_

* * *

~Prologue

Fireheart saw Tigerclaw slip into Bluestar's den, and thoughts instantly rushed through his mind.

_He's going to kill the leader of ThunderClan!_ He leapt forward, but was bowled over by a large white tom. "Get off!" he snarled kicking his stomach and sending the rouge cat reeling, he leapt to his paws once more and sped towards Bluestar's den.

"Bluestar!" he screeched as he leapt in the den, and there she was, his mentor, his leader… lying in her pool of blood with Tigerclaw standing over her.

"You… You piece of foxdung!" he spat, his eyes flaring with anger. "Wait till I tell the clan about this," as the former kittypet turned around, he felt claws dig into his shoulders.  
"I don't know why Bluestar let you join, she was weak and pathetic, like you," and his whole world went black…

* * *

Tigerclaw stood on the Highrock. "Everyone, Bluestar is dead, and so is Fireheart!" angry yowls came from below. "We should kill those rouges!" he recognized Runningwind, and his sister Mousefur beside him. "No not Fireheart!" Graystripe and Sandstorm shrieked, claws digging into the dust.

"No, we should torture them!" he heard Darkstripe and Longtail murmured in agreement.

"I never knew she was on her last life," Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew murmured sadly, tears sliding down his white fur.

"She's all I had left… I mean, Snowfur got hit on the Thunderpath, RiverClan _murdered_ Thistleclaw! And now she's dead!" Whitestorm spat and he bristled before storming away back into his den.

"I say these words before the body of Bluestar, Darkstripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," he announced and silence met his words.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to pick someone more experienced like Whitestorm?" Mousefur asked, her green eyes blazing with anger.

"Mousefur, the clan leader's word is the law…" he spoke softly.

"You're not the clan leader yet," she hissed softly. "If you don't like it you can leave!" Mousefur bristled, but stayed where she was.

* * *

Tigerclaw had forced Yellowfang to stay behind; he didn't want the former rouge with him, so he had brought Cinderpelt, the young cat who had broken her paw on the Thunderpath, which was where Bluestar was meant to die.

"Are you excited?" Cinderpelt asked him enthusiastically, seeming more excited than him.

"Calm down, it's me getting the nine lives, not you," he casually made a joke.

"It's my first leader ceremony! Though I am sort of sad that Fireheart died," Cinderpelt murmured sadly, her fluffy tail drooping.

* * *

"Tigerclaw, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" it sounded like every cat he had ever known.

"Yes… I am," he meowed confidently, his neck fur spiking slightly.

A group of nine cats, darkness swirled around several of the cats and he couldn't see anyone he knew yet until the first cat came up. His fur was covered in stars.

It was his former mentor, Thistleclaw… who had died in the RiverClan battle!

"With this life, I give you courage, you have more of it than anyone in your clan," he touched his nose to Tigerclaw's cheek and sent searing pain through his body. He bent his head as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

His former mentor had vanished into the crowd and was being replaced by two small kits, they were bouncing along. "Hi brother!" they squeaked in union. "Hi… Nightkit, and Mistkit," his younger littermates had died at birth and Tigerclaw often felt lonely in his apprenticeship.

"With this life we give you loyalty, for what _you_ think is right!" they spoke clearly together and he collapsed to the ground, shivering in pain.

* * *

"I am Spottedpelt, I am a descendent from you young one," she looked at him, and Tigerclaw was slightly awestruck. "You look like Spottedleaf," he meowed carefully. "I am a descendent of her also… along with my brother Gorseclaw," Tigerclaw nodded slowly.

"With this life, I give you justice, use it to judge cats fairly…" she touched her nose to his ear and sent a tingling feeling through his whole body, the pain wasn't as bad as the last life.

* * *

(After His Nine Lives)

Tigerstar yawned loudly, _I'm bored… what should I do?_ His lives had hurt, but when he woke up… boom! He was a new cat... he was Tiger_star_ not Tiger_claw_. He flexed his claws into the soft moss and watched through his den.

Darkstripe was speaking clearly, Runningwind, Willowpelt, Frostfur, and Longtail surrounding him. Whitestorm and Mousefur were sharing words, and a mouse lay uneaten between them.

_They don't like me as leader_ he soon realized and he shook his head. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!"

Every cat gathered beneath him, Willowpelt was nuzzling Whitestorm's ear and he slightly wondered what was going on.

"Whitestorm and Mousefur, from this point on, you are exiled from ThunderClan!" he ordered, anger in his amber eyes.

"What!" Whitestorm stepped forward, outraged. "Tigerstar, we have been friends since we were kits!" Mousefur looked equally as angry. "Is this some joke?" she spat.

"No… have you ever heard the code, the leader's word is the _law_! StarClan came to me in a dream and warned me!"

"If any cat wishes to go with them, say now!" he glared around menacingly and a voice spoke aloud, fear in her mew. "I'm going with them… I'm expecting his kits," Willowpelt narrowed her eyes and stood beside her mate, and Runningwind uncertainly sat beside Mousefur. "I'll go with her too! She's my sister!" they both glanced at One-eye and Half-tail.

"White-eye?" Mousefur used her mother's former name. "Sparrowpelt?"

"We are leaving ThunderClan," the two elder cats growled. "This is not the clan I grew up into…" and with the swish of a tail, the six cats vanished.

Tigerstar glared around. "Brackenpaw, are you ready to become a warrior?" the golden brown tom gave him a strange look, but nodded.

"Then by the power of… _StarClan_, I give you your warrior name, Brackenpaw, from this moment on, you will be Brackenpelt!"

Brackenpelt raised his head proudly… and the clan called his name, but their eyes were narrowed with annoyance. "Thornpaw and Brightpaw, you will be known as Thornclaw and Brightwhisker!" he added, remembering that the younger cats were littermates. "And Swiftpaw will be known as Swiftfang!"

_That easily replaces all the warriors we've lost!_

Tigerstar looked at the former kittypet, Cloudpaw… who looked slightly disappointed.

"Cloudpaw, you are hereby exiled from ThunderClan! We don't have kittypets here!"

Cloudpaw gasped, and looked around, looking for someone who would help him. Brightwhisker, the newest warrior rushed over to him. "Tigerstar! We need apprentices; don't exile him… _please_,"

Tigerstar glared at her. "Then you're exiled with him you fool!" Brightwhisker gasped and gazed at Cloudpaw, and Swiftfang gave Tigerstar a dirty look before following his friends.

"Bramblekit and Tawnykit, you are now known as Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw! Bramblepaw, Darkstripe will be your mentor, and Tawnypaw, Dustpelt will be your mentor!" Tigerstar flicked his tail with ease and easily padded away into his den, ignoring the gasps of shock.

* * *

~Whitestorm's POV

Willowpelt was getting plumper, they were living in WindClan… they always owed ThunderClan, and they had repaid it.

Whitestorm raced down the hill with Runningwind, Mousefur, and Ashfoot.

"Whitestorm!" a very familiar yowl came from the ThunderClan border. Brightpaw, his former apprentice, Cloudpaw, a former kittypet, and Swiftpaw!

"Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, Swiftpaw… what is going on?"

"Tigerstar is going out of control! Right after he exiled you guys, he replaced you with us, I'm Brightwhisker, he's Swiftfang, he exiled Cloudpaw, so we came with him…" Brightwhisker replied, sadness in her blue eyes.

"Join WindClan, that's what we did," Runningwind swiftly replied, his eyes narrowed. "Tigerstar is not welcome here, you are safe, I'm sure Tallstar will let you, come on…"

* * *

Tigerstar's POV  
"We need more kits!" he shrieked. Goldenflower, his mate even looked slightly scared, she was expecting another litter of kits… Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw were beside her, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

"I'm leaving ThunderClan! This is not the same clan I grew up into!" Graystripe snarled, Dustpelt and Sandstorm beside him. "I bet you killed Bluestar not some rouges…" Sandstorm spat at him, and the three cats left the camp.

"Anyone else?" he asked, Fernpaw and Ashpaw cast uneasy glances.

"I wish to leave ThunderClan!" Yellowfang spat, Cinderpelt beside her, the two medicine cats glaring at Tigerstar. "Bu-But you're medicine cats!" the leader was slightly afraid, ThunderClan only had four warriors remaining…

"We don't care…" Cinderpelt hissed, and the two cats walked out of camp.

"Anyone else?" Tigerstar's voice was defeated. "I am leaving ThunderClan!" it was Brackenpelt and Thornclaw, and their mother Frostfur behind them. "This isn't a safe place for future kits…"

And soon, one by one, everyone, who was a part of ThunderClan had vanished, except Goldenflower, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, and Darkstripe.

"We're leaving too Tigerstar, I am taking my kits far away from here!" Tawnypaw looked at her mother with wide green eyes, but fright was hidden away there.

"No! You can't take my kits away from me!" he retorted and Bramblepaw shot back. "We're not kits! I'll never ever be like you! Ever!" he spat and the dark tabby muttered something he couldn't catch as he stalked out of camp, followed by Tawnypaw and Goldenflower.

"I guess it's just us," Tigerstar sighed, knowing his friend wouldn't leave him.

"Uh, I'm leaving too…" Darkstripe growled and he ran out before the tabby leader could say a thing.

* * *

Tigerstar sat by himself in the middle of the clearing… _I ruined ThunderClan _a slight bit of regret was felt in his mind and he actually allowed it.

"I wish I never killed Redtail… I wish I never killed Bluestar! I wish I wasn't so ambitious," but he had already done it… and he could never take it back!

"_Goodbye ThunderClan,"_ he looked longingly back at the camp and walked out of the camp, his eyes clouded with grief… he had destroyed the clan he loved so much.

**OMG! What so he exiled Whitestorm and Mousefur for **_**supposedly**_** plotting against him!  
Mousefur brought her brother, Runningwind, and her elderly parents, One-eye, and Halftail**

**Whitestorm brought his mate, and her unborn kits**

**And then he exiled Cloudpaw for being a kittypet!**

**Cloudpaw brought Brightwhisker with him, because they are in LUV, and Swiftfang followed his friends!**

**Tigerstar is a loner; no one wants to be in his clan! :D :D :D :D**

**Next up is! ~What If Leafpool & Crowfeather Never Fell In Love**

**Unless someone chooses one and it repeats etc.**

**Okay! Have fun reviewing! :D**


	8. Leafpool & Crowfeather Never Fell In Luv

**Okay! What if Leaf x Crow never happened? Hmmm… this is strange!**

* * *

Leafpool bristled and she saw ShadowClan warriors racing towards her, fear in their eyes.

The medicine cat gasped as she was pushed over the edge, she felt her claws dig into the concrete above. "Help!" she shrieked, Crowfeather came from behind them and he saw her, his eyes wide with shock, he immediately grabbed her scruff and pulled her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, just a scare… I must be the last cat you wanted to save," she sighed, lashing her tail and looking over the edge, the ShadowClan cats were dead.

"Yeah, you're right…" and he walked off without a word.

The slender medicine cat rested in her den. Cinderpelt was tending to the injured cats, Squirrelflight, her sister had torn a claw, and had a long scar down her shoulder, while Brambleclaw had a battle scarred chest, and Firestar had an injured shoulder.

"Leafpool, we need some cobwebs… maybe take Whitepaw and Birchpaw with you!" Leafpool nodded and she got to her paws, feeling the urge to collapse in her nest.

As she began to walk out her mentor called. "Maybe get some Watermint and some catmint if you can find some, I want to be prepared for Leafbare," she finished. "Yes Cinderpelt," she gave her mentor an amused look.

* * *

Whitepaw and Birchpaw bounded alongside her, chattering and bouncing around like hyper squirrels. "Okay you two, can you find some cobwebs?" she asked them. "And meet me by the lake to find some Watermint okay?" Whitepaw and Birchpaw nodded and they took off, arguing about who could get the most.

She sighed and headed to the ShadowClan border where the abandoned twoleg nest was, it was usually full of catmint! Leaf-fall was going to end soon so she should harvest the catmint before it dies of the cold.

Leafpool spotted the abandoned twoleg nest and she bounded over to it. The catmint supply was large!

_This should last the whole Leafbare_ she thought cheerfully, digging up some with her claws and pulling the roots out gently.

She pulled out as much as she could carry and started to head towards the lake when someone interrupted her.

"Lea-Leafpool…" it was an apprentice, she recognized Applepaw from the Great Journey!

"Applepaw, what is the matter?" she asked the young apprentice, her eyes were watery and her nose was crusted. "Shadow-ShadowClan is very sick!"

"What with?" she asked them, eyes wide with shock. "Stomach aches, greencough I- I think," she meowed and at the same time she coughed up some vomit. "Applepaw! Stay here, are your littermates sick?" she asked the younger cat.

"Toadpaw and Marshpaw are sick yes," she began but coughed several times. "Go back to camp and get them, I'll bring herbs!"

* * *

Leafpool carried the catmint towards the lake and she saw the apprentices were tangled with cobwebs. "Nice… I'll tell Firestar how hard you've worked, you should become a warrior soon Whitepaw," Leafpool smiled but she was super worried about Applepaw.

"You guys go back to camp, take the cobwebs with you," she instructed them and the two apprentices sped off, covered in cobwebs.

She carried the Watermint and catmint and she dropped it at the ShadowClan border where Applepaw, Marshpaw, and Toadpaw were waiting. "Here eat this," she pushed some Watermint towards them. "It'll help with your stomach ache," she informed them.

"Are you sure we should do this Applepaw?" Marshpaw rasped. "Yes Marshpaw, it's the only way for ShadowClan to survive!"

* * *

She carried the remainder of the catmint back to camp, the ShadowClan apprentices were showing progress. "I hope they get better…" _I'll tell Cinderpelt, apparently, she saved the lives of two ShadowClan apprentices when she was Yellowfang's apprentice. She shouldn't be angry._

"Cinderpelt, ShadowClan has gotten very sick, I met three young cats at the border… I gave them some herbs," she started and Cinderpelt sighed. "I see, we need to help ShadowClan, but I don't think your father should know about this," the fluffy she-cat warned.

"I know," she whispered.

Squirrelflight bounced up to her. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" she chirped. "What?" Leafpool purred in amusement.

"I'm expecting kits!" she giggled like an excited kit. "Oh my StarClan!" she bounced around Squirrelflight. "Have you told Brambleclaw?"

"Not yet!" she confessed. "I'm not sure he'll be as pleased as me…"

"Well let's find out!" Leafpool shot out of the den, ignoring Squirrelflight's cries. Brambleclaw was sharing tongues with Brackenfur.

"Brambleclaw! You're going to be a father!" she shrieked in his ear.

The dark brown tabby tom gasped, happiness in his amber eyes. "Re-Really?" he whispered, and Brackenfur gave him a playful nudge. "My exact reaction when Sorreltail told me!"

Squirrelflight looked at him with wide eyes. "Well? What do you think?" she asked him suspiciously.

"I'm going to be a father!" he nuzzled his mate and Leafpool felt slight jealousy rush through her. "You should go to the nursery now! No more hunting patrols for you!" Squirrelflight bristled. "Excuse me? When did you start telling _me_ what to do?"

"Since I became your mate," he laughed softly and Leafpool excused herself to give the new couple space.

* * *

Leafpool and Cinderpelt looked at the ShadowClan cats, it had been three moons and they were looking healthy. They also had their warrior names, Applefur, Marshpelt, and Toadfoot.

"Thank you so much Leafpool!" they all squeaked like kits. "It's Leafbare still, you could still get sick, but I can feel it getting warmer…" she informed them. "We'll use Watermint and catmint on our clanmates!"

"I know you will," she touched her nose to each of their ears and they padded away with a farewell flick of their tails.

She sighed and walked into camp… but she pricked her ears, a very loud roaring could be heard and she raised her tail… then huge, large, black and white badgers.

"Badger attack!" she shrieked and cats began fighting for their lives.

* * *

Leafpool evaded the badgers and spotted Daisy, her eyes wild and frightened.

"Daisy! Have you got your kits?" she asked her. "I'll carry Berrykit, you carry Hazelkit… and Ferncloud can carry Mousekit!" she instructed, picking up the small grey and white kit in her jaws.  
"Hey! Put me down!" Berrykit squeaked loudly. "No, because there are badgers, and they are big and clumsy and they'll step on you!" Daisy warned them.

"If a badger stepped on me, I'd bite it!" Hazelkit squeaked and Leafpool climbed the Highledge and placed Hazelkit there. Ferncloud and Daisy followed and they peered down.

Brambleclaw and Brackenfur were defending the nursery. Birchpaw was being cornered by a large badger and Leafpool yowled. "Whitepaw help Birchpaw!" Whitepaw obviously heard her and spun around to help the younger apprentice.

* * *

She looked at Daisy and then glanced at Ferncloud. "Could you stay here? Daisy and her kits would need a _warrior_ to protect them," she meowed gently.

Ferncloud gave her a proud look and stood on the Highledge. "I won't let anyone get near her! Could you send Birchpaw up here too? He's too young for this battle!"

Leafpool swished her tail in acknowledgement. "Okay! I'll get him!" she leapt off the Highledge onto the badger that was attacking Whitepaw and Birchpaw.

"Birchpaw, get to your mother, she's on the Highledge!" she hissed and Birchpaw limped up the stony path. "Whitepaw, guide the elders up the Highledge!" she ordered, and the badger flung her off, sending her reeling and she clashed into the dirt.

Another large badger loomed over her and she shrieked in fear. "Help!" Rainwhisker leapt from where he was being attacked and slashed the badger's muzzle, distracting it from her, long enough for the medicine cat to escape.

She looked around, and saw Cinderpelt slinking into the nursery. Leafpool raced in that direction and she pushed her way through. "What's going on?" she asked, but she already knew… _Sorreltail is kitting!_

"Sorreltail is giving birth! She can't be moved, but it's not safe in this den! Brackenfur and Brambleclaw are having a hard time fighting the badgers off!" Cinderpelt informed her.

"I'll get Rainwhisker and Sootfur to help Squirrelflight get above the Highledge!" Leafpool promised her mentor and she suddenly bristled. "Where is Daisy and her kits?" Leafpool sighed. "They're on the Highledge,"

"What about Ferncloud?" Leafpool replied easily. "She's with Birchpaw, Mousefur, Goldenflower, and Longtail on the Highledge!" Cinderpelt sighed. "Thank you Leafpool."

* * *

Leafpool watched her expecting sister walk up the Highledge, Rainwhisker was with her, along with his brother Sootfur.

A badger clawed her father, Firestar; he was fighting beside Brightheart and Cloudtail. "Argghhh!" a shriek sounded from the nursery, a huge hole torn in the centre.

"Cinderpelt! Sorreltail!" she screamed and she sped forward and immediately leapt, she landed on the badgers back as it was about to swing down, making it step backwards in shock.

"Never… ever touch them again!" the badger swung backwards, sending her flying into the nursery wall, she struggled to get up, but it was too late.

* * *

Squirrelflight sighed and looked at her kits. "Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit…" she meowed without a flicker of doubt. Brambleclaw looked at her sadly. "I know you miss your sister!"

The dark ginger cat bristled. "Of course I miss my sister; I miss her every day of my life! I wish it as me dead, not her!" she shrieked at her mate.

"I'll leave," Brambleclaw spoke softly and he left the den.

"Holly_leaf_, sounds good… I miss you Leafpool, why did you leave me?" Squirrelflight whispered and rested her head in her paws. Cinderpelt walked into her den.

"Hello Squirrelflight," she sighed.

Sorreltail's kits, Poppykit, Honeykit, Molekit, and Leafkit were playfighting in the nursery.

"Hi," she meowed back. "I'm sorry about your sister, I wish it was me… she had a long life ahead of her!"

"I know she did… I wish it had been me!" Squirrelflight admitted, looking at the stars where Leafpool would be sharing tongues with her other lost clanmates like Shrewpaw, or Hollykit and Larchkit.

_I miss you Leafpool… come back to me!_ Though she liked Leafkit, the little kit was exactly like Leafpool in every way! She was quiet, and rarely got into trouble, she liked hanging out with Cinderpelt and liked her too, and had the same pelt colour and the same amber eyes.

"May StarClan light your path Squirrelflight, they know you deserve it," she whispered and she walked away.

* * *

~Epilogue

Squirrelflight brushed pelts with her kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze.

"Brambleclaw's not here, but your kits…" Ashfur gave them a glance and Squirrelflight shivered. _No, not my Hollyleaf, please no, no, no!_

She whispered something into Hollyleaf's ear. "I'm going to say something alright, it's not true," she whispered.

"They are not my kits…" she hissed. "Wh-What?" Ashfur stammered. "You think you can feed me fake lies?"

"Why does Hollyleaf have a black pelt… Brambleclaw has a dark brown, I have a ginger, same with my parents, and his parents… they are not mine!"

Ashfur gasps, and scowls. "I'll let you this time… but I'm going to tell everyone about this!" and he took off without a glance.

* * *

**Okay, I felt really weird with this one! :D**

**Anyway, Leafpool died instead of Cinderpelt, so lucky Leafy went with Crow! Or she would DIEEE!**

**I Heart Leafpool & Squirrelflight, they are suppppppeeeeer awesome!**

**Kk, next up will be**

**Something with Squirrel x Crow and Bramble x Feather? Like any of those pairings?**

**Okay, approximately 2,002 words! Well, most of these are between 1500-2000 words… so yeah, enjoy reading**

**R&R!**

**~If you read it, you will get a badger plushie**

**~If you review it, you will get a badger, and a Crowfeather plushie**

**~If you follow, you will get a badger, Crowfeather, and a Leafpool plushie**

**~If you favourite, you will get a Squirrelflight/Hollyleaf/Lionblaze/Jayfeather/Ashfur plushies**

**~If you get some random community to fav it… you will get your suggestion to go first, and all of the above plushies! :D :D :D**

**Funny to write!**


	9. Squirrelpaw & Crowpaw Fell In Love

**Okay guys! Thanks for the reviews! :D This was suggested by Chucklez-Lives-On and Roselight123) If you love this story, thank them for the wonderful ideas!**

**Be sure to read my plushie thing in the last chapter hahahahahaha**

**TinaFrostDahMuffinburger = Yes, Leafpool & Sorreltail were good friends so I switched it around! :D I love your comment about ThunderClan going extinct… I agree with you ;)**

**Okay, I'm just adding Crow & Feather's POV in this**

* * *

~Crowpaw's POV  
Crowpaw followed Squirrelpaw with his claws unsheathed, watching for danger… But suddenly, she shot off. "Can't catch me!" she easily teased him with a smirk.

"Yeah I can! Haven't you heard, WindClan cats are the fastest cats in the forest!" he meowed, hitting her gently with a front paw strike, which Mudclaw had taught him on his third day as an apprentice.

"They do that move in WindClan too?" Squirrelpaw asked, shock in her mew. "Yeah… I even think RiverClan does that move mousebrain!" he used a ThunderClan insult, it felt weird, but it felt right.

"Why can't we tell anyone about us? I hate us having to steal moments away," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "Brambleclaw, he would go berserk!" Crowpaw laughed.

"Great StarClan Crowpaw, can't you see, he likes Feathertail… boom, boom, forbidden love, and next you know Stormfur and Tawnypelt will be at it!" Squirrelpaw pointed out.

Crowpaw laughed. "Yeah, I guess we can tell them," he sighed and twined his tail with hers.

* * *

~Feathertail's POV

Feathertail peered through the bushes; Brambleclaw seemed lost in thought about something. _I wish he would notice me; I've liked him for a long time…_

He suddenly sniffed the air and Feathertail walked out immediately, trying to act as if she hadn't been eavesdropping.

"Tryna catch some fish?" she laughed, her blue eyes sparkling at the thought of spending time with him. "I'll teach you how, it is as simple as catching a mouse!" she joked, settling beside him and purposely letting her sleek silver fur brush with his. She felt his fur get hot and she held back a laugh.

She felt him sigh, and his pelt began to spike, not in a scared or angry sort of way, it just spiked. "How?" he asked her, his amber eyes meeting her blue gaze.

"Watch the water… once you see a fish, crouch down, but don't let your shadow creep across the water, or you'll spook it!" she meowed gently, urging him to have a try as she flicked her tail over his fur.

Brambleclaw's eyes focused on the water, she spotted a large trout and she hoped Brambleclaw could catch that.

He crouched down, and shot his paw into the water and up came the large trout. "What now!" he squeaked and Feathertail leapt into the air and gripped it in her jaws and gave the killing bite.

"Great job for your first try," she teased, dropping the fish in front of him. "Wanna share?" she asked, taking a quick bite and pushing the fish towards him.

"Okay," he meowed. "You're fur looks pretty cute in the sunset," he meowed shyly and then he looked as if he wished he hadn't of said anything.

"Well, you look cute too," she purred in laughter, ear flicking with nervousness.  
"Oh StarClan! Are you two together too?" a very familiar voice came from behind them.

* * *

~Crowpaw's POV

Crowpaw sighed and shoved Squirrelpaw, an affectionate shove. "Shut up," he teased and he bounded down to the riverside. "So, are you two together?" he repeated and Feathertail and Brambleclaw gave each other uncertain looks.

"We're just friends," they meowed in union. Crowpaw glared at them. "Sure you are, I just wanted to tell you, me and Squirrelpaw are more than friends… we're in love," he meowed, getting straight to the point.

"Eat enough for me!" Squirrelpaw blurted out, and the two cats hurried away, leaving the two shocked cats by the river.

"Did you see their faces? They're like, _what the StarClan_?" Crowpaw looked at her. Squirrelpaw met his gaze. "So now what?"

"I love you Squirrelpaw of ThunderClan, daughter of Sandstorm and Firestar," he teased. "Yo-You love me?" she gasped. "Oh StarClan I love you too!" she shrieked, a little too loud because Stormfur and Tawnypelt scowled at them.

"Crowpaw, Squirrelpaw, excuse me?" Tawnypelt asked.

"We're in love, and so are Feathertail and Brambleclaw," Squirrelpaw gave him an affectionate shove.

"You what!" they both shrieked.

* * *

(The Tribe) ~Feathertail's POV

Feathertail lunged at Sharptooth, claws digging into his shoulders. "Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw!" she called, and the muscular she-cat leapt at Sharptooth and slashed his back repeatedly.

"Come on clan cats!" she snarled, raking her claws along his back. The large cat let out a screech of pain and shook her off, digging its sharp fangs into her shoulder.

"Brambleclaw help me!" she wailed, and soon the weight had vanished and she struggled to get to her paws. Brambleclaw was tussling with it in the centre of the clearing.

Jag and Crag leapt into battle, but they were too slow and ended up getting torn ears. Feathertail didn't waste her time trying to help them. Crowpaw leapt from an edge on the cave and landed on the monstrous cats back and dug his sharp teeth into his back.

The large cat collapsed and Crowpaw leapt off with a scowl.

Feathertail looked shocked. "Is it dead?" she whispered. "No, it's stunned, you can go ahead and kill it now if you want to," he muttered to the Tribe cats and he walked out of the cave, with Squirrelpaw by his side…

_What was up with him? Did something happen?_

* * *

**(Okay, I know this is going to be **_**very**_** unrealistic ;) ;) = wink, wink, meh, I don't know why this doesn't happen more often!)**

~Crowpaw's POV

Crowpaw spat at her. "How could this happen? How could we be so foolish?" Squirrelpaw, for once, looked very hurt.

"It's not my fault, go ahead and take it all out on my why don't cha!" she spat back at him.

"I'm leaving Squirrelpaw…" he lashed his tail and walked away… **(And Squirrelpaw never saw him again XD)**

Crowpaw sighed, and he began a long walk, he didn't know where, and he didn't know why. _I'm scared, I'm only an apprentice! We're only apprentices!_

He saw the stony path, and saw the top of Moonstone. _I'm almost home._

* * *

~Feathertail's POV

She gazed at Brambleclaw; glad that none of them had gotten hurt… they had confessed their love last night by the waterfall. "Hey," he purred, twining his tail with hers.

"Hi," she whispered. "Did Crowpaw come back here?" Squirrelpaw yowled, sadness and fright in her green eyes.

"Why, what's wrong?" Squirrelpaw had fear in her eyes and she shook her head, refusing to say anything.

"Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw snapped. "What is going on?"

Squirrelpaw looked at her paws. "I'm expecting kits…" she whispered.

* * *

~Crowpaw's POV

Crowpaw bounded along the grassy meadows… _Feels like home._

He ran faster, and faster and kept going, he loved the feel of the wind in his fur.

_I can't be a father; I'm not even a warrior yet!_

Squirrelpaw must hate me for abandoning her… _I'm sorry Squirrelpaw._

* * *

(Moons later) ~Squirrel_flight's_ POV

Squirrelpaw was named Squirrelflight, Crowpaw was named Crowfeather… her stomach was huge now.

The clan was going to have to believe that these kits were Brambleclaw's.

Squirrelflight met Crowfeather's gaze and his eyes were pained. He began to walk over but Squirrelflight didn't know why he bothered.

"What do you want?" she asked him. "Nothing, I see our kits are going to be born soon…"

"No… they're not_ our_ kits, they're _my_ kits… you abandoned me, you abandoned them!"

"I just got scared… it's not every day an apprentice becomes a father!"

Squirrelflight snorted and glared at him. "What do you_ really_ want?" she asked, her tail lashing.

"You," he meowed.

Squirrelflight snarled. "You stopped wanting me ages ago," and she began to walk off, but a tail twined hers. "Squirrelflight, I'm sorry… I got scared!"

"And you think I wasn't?"

"Look, I told you I'm sorry… but if you want a father for these kits," he started but Squirrelflight interrupted.

"What do you want me to say Crowfeather?" she asked, her mew defeated.

"I want you to say that _we're _okay… that you love me…" he touched his nose to her ear. "I miss you Squirrel," and he walked away.

"Wait!" the urgency in his mew when he spoke. "I'll give you one more chance," she meowed, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay… I won't let you down!" and the smoky black tom bounded off with a farewell swish of his tail.

_I know forbidden loves never work out well, why did I just sign up for it again?_

**Okay guys, I don't really like this one at all! I think it's a bit confusing… and I know apprentices don't have kits but this is a fic, not an Erin Hunter book. Anyway, I hope you guys like the next one since half of you suggested it! Unless someone suggests a fic and it gets in front of that... so!**

**Next up is Briarlight didn't get crushed by the tree**


	10. Briarlight Wasn't Crushed By A Tree

**I know! Heaps of updating… I love this fic, it is fun and you never know what's going to happen, even I don't know!**

**Well… a lot would happen if Briarpaw wasn't crippled! Blossompaw wouldn't join the DF because Millie would pay attention to her, which means… one less Darkforest scumbag!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, plenty of you like this idea!  
~What If: Briarlight Wasn't Crippled**_**suggested by Chucklez-Lives-On, Kitten With A Tie, Guest, Skystep of StormClan & TinaFrostDahMuffinburger**_

* * *

Briarpaw gasped. "A tree is falling!" she shrieked and Mousefur and Longtail began their way through the camp. "Hurry!" she wailed and she shoved the elders, who gave hisses.

"We're going!" Mousefur didn't sound the slightest bit concerened if she got out or not. Purdy hobbled after them.

Briarpaw hissed at them. "Fine stay here then!" she sprinted towards her littermates, Bumblepaw and Blossompaw.

"Get the elders!" Blossompaw shrieked and the three cats raced back and shoved the elders out of camp.

"It's falling from the hollow!" she heard Dovepaw's wail and Briarpaw wondered… _How did she know?_

Mousefur looked back. "There's a mouse on the pile! StarClan would be ashamed of us if we left it there!" she spat and she looked ready to sprint back in.

"Mousefur, the mouse will be there when we get back!" Briarpaw waited to see what the cranky she-cat would do.

"Wait here, I'll get it!" Longtail snapped at her and he bounded back into camp. "Longtail!" she shrieked and got to her paws to leap after him. "Briarpaw, no!" Millie grabbed her scruff and Longtail was nowhere to be seen as the huge tree landed in the camp. "Longtail!" she screamed.

Mousefur looked horrified. "He can't be dead… no, I-I…" Leafpool walked over to the elderly brown she-cat and rested her tail-tip on her shoulder comfortingly.

Briarpaw pushed her way through the twigs and branches… _Longtail, are you alive?_

"Please, please," she whispered to herself. Lionblaze was lifting a branch while someone looked in the elders den. _Please, please, please, please…_

"He's dead Firestar…" and Mousefur let out a distressed wail. "This is all my fault; it should be crushed instead of him! How can he be in StarClan without me to guide him?" and Briarpaw remembered, Longtail was blind. _I usually forget_.

* * *

"Briarpaw, you remember right?" Blossompaw's high mew broke her out of her thoughts. "I know I'll remember by the time this conversation has ended…" she meowed, looking at her sister.

"We're going to be warriors? Hunting assessment?" Bumblepaw chirped in, his amber eyes shining with enthusiasm and she really couldn't believe her ears.

"Excuse me! A brave ThunderClan warrior just died and you're talking about becoming warriors?" she spat at them, very disappointed.

Briarpaw spun around and found her mentor helping to break sticks and carry them out of camp. "Hey, can I help?" she asked Thornclaw and the golden tabby gazed at her with amber eyes. "Of course, I'd never turn down the offer,"

Briarpaw sighed and began working beside her mentor. "I wond-wonder if Longtail is with StarClan, at peace?" she wondered, looking at him.

"He's never done anything wrong, I don't see why he shouldn't be in StarClan," Thornclaw answered her. Briarpaw didn't feel right.

* * *

Briarpaw sat beside Blossompaw and Bumblepaw; she slightly despised them for being so careless about Longtail.

"These apprentices have passed their tests… Mousewhisker, are you satisfied with your apprentice?" Firestar asked, his green eyes studying the grey-and-white tom.

"Bumblepaw has worked hard… he deserves this!" Bumblepaw gave his mentor an affectionate glance and looked at Firestar.

Briarpaw looked at Hazeltail; Firestar had asked her the same thing. "I hope I've trained her to be a warrior ThunderClan can be proud of!"

"Of course you have!" Blossompaw snapped at her mentor and purrs of amusement rose from the crowd.

"And Thornclaw, do you believe Briarpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

Thornclaw gave her a cheeky look. "No… haha, of course she has! She is hardworking and loyal and deserves this more than any cat!"

"Good… do you promise to uphold the code, and fight and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar questioned.

"I do!" Blossompaw blurted out, while Bumblepaw meowed more softly. "I do,"

Briarpaw bristled with excitement, but managed to speak calmly. "I do…"

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names! Blossompaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Blossomfall…" Blossomfall let out a mew and did small circles.

"StarClan honours your enthusiasm and thoughtfulness, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan!" Firestar purred, licking her shoulder and she dipped her head in respect.

Briarpaw waited and watched as her brother Bumblepaw became Bumblestripe, pride lit up in her father's eyes… _Maybe it's because he's Graystripe and now Bumblepaw is Bumblestripe!_

"_Briarpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Briarlight…"_

"Briarlight! Blossomfall! Bumblestripe!" the clan cheered and Firestar spoke above it.

"As the code says, you will spend a night on vigil!" he finished. "While the rest of us have a good night's sleep!" Cloudtail added, and Firestar gave him a disapproving look.

* * *

Briarlight glared at the sun rising. _Faster, faster _she thought angrily, wishing this chilly vigil would soon be over.

Graystripe and Millie emerged from their den, and they gazed at her. "Don't worry Briarlight, your vigils over,"

Briarlight gasped. "Finally! I thought I was going to freeze to death!" she snapped at them, amusement lighting in her green eyes.

"I felt the same way when Firestar and I were warriors." Graystripe stifled a purr of laughter and he followed Millie towards the freshkill pile.

Briarlight bounded up to Brambleclaw, her long legs letting her run faster. "Is there a hunting patrol or border patrol I can lead?" she asked excitedly, her legs aching for a run in the forest.

"Calm down! Are you sure you don't want to have a nap? You stayed up _all night_ you know," the deputy pointed out and Briarlight shook her head.

"Fine… the dawn patrol is going out, you can lead it! Take Leafpool, Dovepaw, Lionblaze, and hm… how about Foxleap?" he asked, but Briarlight detected a hint of disgust as he mentioned Leafpool's name. "Check the ShadowClan border, I don't trust them…"

Briarlight didn't reply and she took off in the direction of the warrior den, realizing this is where she'd be sleeping from now on.

"Foxleap, are you awake?" she poked the reddish, fox coloured warrior and he began to stir. "Huh-what, who's attacking?" he growled, bristling his glossy fur.

"No one silly, we're going on the dawn patrol!" she looked around. "Now where's Leafpool and Lionblaze?" she wondered aloud.

She walked into the clearing and they were having an argument in the clearing… _Ever since Hollyleaf announced that secret, I wasn't there, but I've heard enough muttering._

"Lionblaze, Leafpool! Dawn patrol," the two cats gave each other a glare but they headed over. "Lionblaze, where is Dovepaw?" she asked him. "I'll wake her!" he responded and he raced away, probable eager to get away from his _mother_.

* * *

Briarlight led the patrol; Foxleap was beside her, chattering like a blackbird. "How's your first day as a warrior?" he asked her, a smile on his face.

"It's going very well… if you kick one of those two off the patrol," she pointed her tail to where Lionblaze was bickering with Leafpool.

"I know, he just can't let it go… being HalfClan, I guess I wouldn't like it any more than he does…" and Briarlight instantly bristled. "I'm half kittypet… that's bad enough!"

"I know… and I feel sorry for you," he reached forward to give her cheek an apologetic lick but she ducked. "I don't need your pity," she replied.

She sniffed the air and detected her former denmate, Dovepaw's scent. "Dovepaw?" she called, the fluffy, smoky grey cat bounced out from the bushes, a squirrel in her jaws.

"This is a border patrol, not a hunting patrol," Foxleap pointed out, his green eyes amused.

Dovepaw looked at her paws. "I caught it to cheer Mousefur up, I mean… about Longtail, I heard she likes squirrel,"

Lionblaze purred loudly. "Great StarClan, I taught her well didn't I?" he teased, flicking his apprentice with his tail.

"I taught myself, you're always chatting with Jayfeather, you can't blame me for wanting to do something…" Dovepaw argued and Lionblaze gave her a friendly glare.

"Come on you guys, we need to check the border!"

Briarlight looked at the border, the smell was strong, and they weren't even at the border yet. "ShadowClan has marked in our land!" she declared angrily, her fur bristling.

"They're still on our territory!" Dovepaw told them. Briarlight gave the apprentice a strange look, she usually heard more than she should.

* * *

She caught sight of several ShadowClan warriors. "Hey!" she yowled at them. They spun around, a look of innocence on their face. "Hello," it was Blackstar… _When do leaders lead patrols_ she thought mysteriously?

She recognized Blackstar, and his deputy Russetfur… alongside him was Rowanclaw, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt.

She didn't recognize many of the others. She looked at Dovepaw. "Go back to camp and get back up!" she hissed and the fluffy apprentice took off.

"ShadowClan, attack!" Blackstar shrieked and the ThunderClan cats prepared to get beaten since they were hugely outnumbered.

Briarlight attacked a small black she-cat, who looked like a new apprentice. _I hope Dovepaw hurries up; we might not last much longer!_

She easily finished the she-cat with a bite to the shoulder, sending her screeching into the pines. She was then leapt on by a ginger-and-grey tom.

"Stay away from my sister!" he spat, digging his claws into her spine… it was a weak move so they definitely were new apprentices.

She easily spun the tom around and landed on his stomach. "Get off our territory!" she spat in his face and he struggled beneath her. "You're not worth it, get out!" she gave him a torn ear and he sprinted after his sister.

"ThunderClan… attack!" Firestar's familiar yowl gave Briarlight energy.

* * *

Briarlight fought bravely beside Foxleap, matching him blow-for-blow against a black tom, and a small brown tom with muscular shoulders. "Foxleap, behind you!" she warned, and a grey she-cat with black paws bowled him over.

She struggled to fight two cats on her own, until Bumblestripe came to fight beside her. _I hope Foxleap is alright!_

Briarlight finished off the brown tom and sent him reeling. She saw Tigerheart and Ivypaw glance at each other, and they stopped fighting, then they bolted away… Dovepaw was looking angrily at them.

_Were they meeting at night… or are they friends, more than two cats from different clans should be?_

Her vision was darkening and she felt herself collapse.

Briarlight had apparently blacked out. She opened her eyes slowly and they met blind blue eyes. "What is wrong with you?" Briarlight hissed, pushing him out of her face.

* * *

"I was worried, you suddenly blacked out!" Briarlight stiffened… _He, the medicine cat who never gave a mouse tail about anyone was worried, about her!_

"Yeah cool, I'm going to the gathering if you don't mind," she growled and she got to her paws and headed out of the den to join her littermates.

Briarlight walked alongside Toadstep, her eyes shimmering with happiness. "I'm going to be announced a warrior!" she cheerfully remarked.

"Congratulations!" he purred, and completely changing the subject he asked. "Does Blossomfall like me?"

Briarlight snickered. "Perhaps… we all tease her about mooning over you," she joked.

"Tell her I like her sister," he told her and he walked away. Briarlight let her jaw drop. _Wh-What?_

* * *

"We have three new warriors, Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, and Briarlight!"

She ducked her head in embarrassment as the clans cheered for her, well nearly every clan except ShadowClan!

The dark brown she-cat settled beside one of her friends, Grasspelt. "Congratulations," he purred, but Briarlight was still fazed… _Toadstep likes me?_

"What's up?" he asked her, concern in his green eyes. "Nothing," she looked at her paws and she knew Grasspelt could tell she was lying.

"Really…?" Grasspelt asked, his eyes lighting up. "No… my sister's crush told me he liked me!"

She thought she saw a flicker of jealousy in Grasspelt's eyes, but it vanished so fast she wondered if she imagined it.

"Okay, I-uh, need to go see Petalfur!" he hurriedly changed the subject and walked away faster than she could say 'mouse'.

* * *

(Two moons later)

Briarlight sighed. _I know this is disloyal, but I love him_. She nuzzled her forbidden mate on the gathering island. "How are our kits?" Grasspelt asked her.

"Good, Toadstep believes they are his…"

"Great, what are their names?" he asked her.

Briarlight held her breath. "Grasspelt, I was wondering… could you help me name them?"

"Sure… what do they look like?"

"Well, I have a little light brown tabby she-kit, she has white patches," Briarlight meowed, thinking of her beautiful little kit.

"Hm, how about Splashkit, you could call them white splashes instead of patches," Grasspelt suggested and Briarlight nodded. "I have a little dark brown tom and I named him Branchkit,"

Grasspelt gave her a nod of approval. "Who's the next kit?"

"She… is blind; she is a light brown tabby with dark brown paws…"

"Brownkit," his voice was saddened.

Briarlight bristled. "This is our fault, if we hadn't done this, then maybe Brownkit wouldn't be blind, this is why I came to end it!"

"Bu-No!" he wailed, but his loving, caring mate… was gone.

**So many Briarlight pairing's to choose from! Briarlight & Foxleap, Briarlight & Thornclaw, Briarlight & Grasspelt, Briarlight & Toadstep, Briarlight & Molepaw, or Briarlight and Jayfeather! How about a love hexagon? Lol**

**Grass x Briar. You know at one of the gatherings, he's like hell embarrassed. He asked how she was, if she was alright! Adorable!**

**Next up is What if Stormfur was the silver cat! Unless something else beats it!**


End file.
